Gabriel
by Marikili68
Summary: A 5 ans, un Harry maltraité est sauvé des Dursley par une famille très puissante. En prenant le nom de Gabriel,Harry devient quelqu'un auquel le monde de la sorcellerie ne s'attendait pas. Harry neutre, soldat.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling et à Shikatanai à part le dictionnaire…

Chapitre 1: Gabriel.

Laura regarda la grande maison avec un vague sentiment de mal-être.

Elle faisait ce travail depuis maintenant trois ans, et c'était la première fois qu'elle était envoyée qui hurlait « fortune raffiné » aussi fort que celui-ci. Ce n'était pas ostentatoire –d'une certaine façon elle se serai sentie beaucoup mieux si ça l'était- non c'était fait avec goût et trompeusement simple. C'était un design sur mesure, mélangeant des lignes modernes et de vieux détails gotiques.

Complètement différent des taudis qu'elle avait l'habitude de visiter.

Elle regarda au dessus de son épaule, essayant de gagner du temps avant de rassembler assez de courage pour sonner à la porte.

Devant la maison, s'étendait un gazon parfaitement manucurer. Au delà se trouvait une rangée de pins, remplissant l'espace entre la maison et la route. La longue allée privée sillonnait entre les arbres, faisant sembler la maison étrangement isolée.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Laura, et elle se tourna vers la maison. Rassemblant son courage, elle sonna et attendit. En l'espace de quelques battements de cœur, la porte s'ouvrit pour révèler une jeune femme bien habillée. Laura estima qu'elle devait être au début de la vingtaine. Elle portait un pantalon fraîchement repassé et un chemisier blanc, et ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés avec un élégant chignon.

Au fond d'elle même, Laura fut un peu déçue-pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle s'était imaginer qu'une princesse tudorienne allait ouvrir et non pas cette femme moderne.

« Bonjour, je suis Laura Cervantes. Se présenta-t-elle, faisant un grand sourire en tendant la main.

La femme sourit et lui serra la main, bien qu'elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour la faire entrer.

« Puis-je vous aider?

Les mots étaient prononcés d'une façon monotone, avec la qualité d'un passage mémorisé.

« Euh, oui. J'ai été envoyé ici par les Services Sociaux…

La brune sembla prendre un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis acquiesça et sourit, s'écartant pour laisser entrer Laura.

« Entrez s'il-vous-plait

Laura entra et entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle. Elle s'en rendit à peine compte car la brune avançait.

L'intérieur de la maison était encore plus spectaculaire que l'extérieur.

Le toit du hall d'entré était vouté et aisément à 4 mètres de haut. La lumière du soleil inondait la maison au travers des grandes fenêtres. Le bois doré chaleureux et les accents blanc donnait une impression acceuillante et d'espace.

« Vos chaussures s'il-vous-plaît.

Laura se tourna vers la souriante brunette, surprise dans son inspection.

« Oh, euh oui bien sûr.

Elle glissa hors de ses chaussures et les mit dans le coin que lui indiquait la femme. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua que la femme ne portait pas de chaussures. Laura commençait rapidement à être étonnée par la situation. C'était vraiment très éloigné de ses cas habituels, et très éloigné des situations dans lesquels elle se trouvait habituellement.

La femme- Laura commençait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une servante- la conduisit dans un salon et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur l'un des impréssionants canapés de cuir blanc.

Laura s'exécuta, bien qu'elle ne se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Souhaiteriez-vous du thé? Ou du café?

Toujours avec ces mots prononcés étrangement.

Laura se demanda si la femme parlait l'anglais.

« Du thé serait merveilleux, merci.

N'importe quoi pour la distraire de la bouleversante bizarrerie de cet endroit!

Alors que la femme s'en allait, Laura commença à inspecter la pièce et à se rappeler le dossier.

C'était un cas étrange.

Trois mois auparavant la femme à qui appartenait cette maison- Sarai Mal Théa- avait adopté un petit garçon dans d'étranges circonstances.

Elle avait rencontré un gros homme battant un petit garçon, et avait informé l'homme que si il touchait à nouveau le garçon elle repliquerait. Puis elle appela le garçon à elle, et il était allé vers elle volontairement. L'homme, devant témoins, avait renoncé à tout droits sur le garçon et était retourné en Angleterre avant que quiconque ne puisse protester.

Au cour du mois suivant, Mal Thèa avait pris le garçon chez elle et remplit les papiers d'adoption. La cour l'avait autorisée, avec la stipulation qu'une assistante sociale soit autorisée à inspecter les conditions de vie à n'importe quel moment. La femme avait immédiatement accepté et avait emmené le garçon.

A présent, Laura était là pour faire l'inspection.

Quelqu'un était supposé avoir rendu visite à la nouvelle famille plusieurs semaines auparavant, mais des cas qui étaient plus urgents que celui-ci s'étaient accumulés. Laura avait été la première personne à avoir le temps, alors ses supérieurs lui avaient donné le dossier et envoyée.

A présent elle aurait souhaité avoir été mieux préparée.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard autour de la pièce et commença à noter des signes d'imperfections avec un certain soulagement.

La table basse avait un coin légèrement abimé. Sur l'une des fenêtre l'on pouvait voir la marque d'une main d'enfant lorsque le soleil passait au travers. L'une des photos au dessus de la cheminée était de travers.

Son attention capturée par les photographies, elle se leva et se dirigea vers elles pour les regarder de plus près. L'une d'elles était évidemment un portrait de famille- prit récemment- car le garçon s'y trouvait.

Harry?

Elle pensait que s'était son nom, mais elle se souvenait également d'un changement de nom, alors elle n'était pas certaine.

Le dossier était horriblement court sur certains sujets.

Il y avait trois personnes sur cette photo: une femme et deux enfants.

La femme devait être Sarai, nota Laura avec intérêt en regardant l'étrange femme. Elle était petite, à peu près de la même taille que le plus âgé des enfants. Elle avait la peau foncée et de courts cheveux blancs. Des yeux noirs perçant fixaient Laura et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du respect pour cette femme. La femme portait un sari foncé et un bindi, ce qui étonna Laura. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que cette femme était indienne à ce qu'elle avait entendu.

A la gauche de la femme se tenait une fille d'une beauté saisissante, âgée de 12 ou 13 ans pensa Laura. Pas encore une femme mais plus un enfant non plus. Elle de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et de fascinants yeux ambres. La ressemblance entre les femmes ne laissait aucun doute qu'elles étaient mère et fille. Elle était nettement habillée d'un pantalon blanc et d'un pull rose, et semblait complètement inintérressée par l'appareil.

La troisième personne était le petit garçon que Laura avait été envoyée inspecté. Il fixait l'objectif avec les yeux les plus incroyables yeux verts qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il y avait un air de tristesse chez ce garçon qui déchirait le cœur de Laura.

Elle avait vu des enfants dans des états d'abuse différents, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu un comme cet étrange petit garçon fée.

Ces cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux la fille et avaient été ramenés en arrière avec soin. Sa peau était affreusement pâle contre le teint hâlé des deux femmes de la photographie. Une horrible cicatrice descendait diagonalement le long de son visage, sur son nez pour disparaître sous sa machoire. Il y avait un endroit sur son front où quelqu'un semblait avoir verser de l'acide, et Laura sentit son cœur aller vers lui. Il était habillé d'un petit costume et était assis calmement sur les genoux de la femme, tenant l'une de ses mains dans ses deux petites mains. Il semblait avoir environ 4 ans, mais Laura savait d'après le dossier qu'il avait récemment eu 6 ans.

Après un autre moment, Laura retira son regard dans le but de regarder les autres photos. Aucune n'était aussi saisissante que la précédente. Il y avait la photo d'un homme à la peau sombre- visiblement relaté à la femme et la fille- en compagnie d'une petite blonde, d'un nourrisson et d'un adolescent. Une autre photographie était d'une femme aux cheveux noirs- un autre membre de la famille- avec un homme distingué et deux autres adolescents.

Un toussotement poli attira son attention, et elle se détourna des photographies avec un rougissement. La brune lui sourit, un service à thé dans les mains.

« J'aime cette photo. Dit une voix douce de l'entrée.

Laura regarda avec surprise la jeune fille de la photographie entrer dans la pièce et montrer le portrait de famille du menton.

« Elle a été prise il y a deux semaines, pour l'anniversaire de Gabriel.

« Ah. Dit Laura

La fille la regarda, ses yeux ambre la surveillant. Laura sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se dresser.

« Um, je suis Laura Cervantes, l'assistante sociale assignée à….

« A mon frère. Oui. Rosie me l'a dit.

La jeune fille entra un peu plus dans la pièce et s'installa avec grâce dans l'un des fauteuils blanc. Elle accepta une tasse de thé de la brunette- Rosie- sans cesser de regarder Laura.

« S'il-vous-plait, asseyez vous. Dit-elle d'une voix distante.

Laura s'executa et accepta une tasse de thé avec un vague « Merci ». La fille dit quelque chose à la brune dans une autre langue- du français devina-t-elle- et la femme répondit vivement puis partie. La fille se tourna à nouveau vers Laura.

« Je suis Naomi Mal Théa. Je m'excuse de l'absence de ma mère, mais elle ne savais pas que vous viendriez.

Il y avait-il une note de désapprobation dans sa voix?

Si c'était le cas, ça avait rapidement disparu, remplacé par une froideur qui laissa Laura sur ses gardes.

Cette fille était _effrayante._

« Rosie est en train de l'appeler, et elle devrai bientôt être là. Avant qu'elle n'arrive y a-t-il une partie de cet… inspection dont je pourrais m'occuper?

Laura se força à avaler son thé, et posa sa tasse avant de la renverser. Elle pouvait faire face à des drogués, des traînards et des criminels, elle pouvait travailler avec une petite fille effrayante.

« Ravie de te rencontrer Naomi. Dit Laura, se forçant à rencontrer les froids yeux ambres. « Oui, en fait il y a certaines choses que tu peux faire pendant que nous attendons ta mère. » Elle ouvrit sa mallette et en sorti un stylo et un calepin. « pourrais-tu peut-être me faire visiter? En particulier la chambre de…ton nouveau frère?

« Non.

Laura cligna des yeux et regarda la jeune fille les yeux grand ouverts.

« Je…Pardon?

« Nous avons plusieurs règles simples dans cette maison, et une d'elle est que les aires privés sont justement cela. Privés. Même pas Mère n'entrera dans la chambre de Gabriel sans son autorisation.

« Oh. Laura en fronça pensivement des sourcils puis, acquiesça et nota ceci sur son calepin. C'était une règle intéressante à avoir. « Et bien, peux-tu me parler des autres règles de la maison?

Naomi la fixa un moment puis donna un minuscule hochement de la tête.

« Nous prenons les repas en famille. Les seuls exceptions étant la maladie ou si nous somme chez un ami. Nous devons ranger après nous, et garder nos aires privés propres. Rosie n'est pas autorisée à ranger nos chambres.

La fille fit une pause pendant que Laura notait tout ceci. Intéressant, c'était rafraîchissant de savoir que tout les stéréotypes des gens riches n'étaient pas remplis dans cette maison. Laura approuvait définitivement le fait que les enfants devaient ranger après eux-même.

« Mentir n'est pas toléré dans cette maison, ni ne l'est de ne pas remplir ses devoirs. Toutes deux sont des offenses punissable.

Laura fronça légèrement des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour demander qu'elle sorte de punition, mais Naomi l'en empêcha.

« Mes punitions sont en général des privations de sorties sans privilèges ou nettoyer le laboratoire de mère. Gabriel n'est pas assez âgé pour être autorisé à entrer dans le laboratoire, et jusqu'à présent nous n'avons pas eut à penser à une alternative.

Un léger sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille, le premier vrai signe d'émotion vu par Laura. Elle se sentie étrangement soulagée par cela.

« Il est un bon garçon. Dit Naomi avec affection.

« Est-ce que ta mère vous a déjà frappé toi ou on frère? Demanda Laura terre à terre.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas scandalisée, en fait elle semblait presque amusée.

« Non. Dit-elle simplement.

« Puni physiquement de quelque façon? Insista Laura.

Elle ne pensait pas que tel était le cas mais elle devait demander.

« Le seul crime méritant une claque de mère dit la fille calmement, est une claque à un membre de la famille. Si j'en venais à frapper Gabriel, elle me donnerai certainement une claque. La seule et unique fois où je l'ai frappée, j'ai reçue ma seule et unique fessée.

Laura acquiesça et nota cela. La vie de la façon dont cette fille la décrivait semblait bizarrement idéale. Le rêve de chaque enfant en réalité. Une magnifique maison, des règles justes, beaucoup d'argent…

« Aimes-tu ta mère?

« Oui.

Et malgré l'expression fermée et sa faculté à donné la chaire de poule, Laura ne pouvait s'empêcher de la croire.

« Et ton père?

C'était un point qui dérangeait Laura. Nul part un _Monsieur_ Mal Théa n'était mentionné, et dans la conversation avec la jeune fille, celle ci avait continuellement parlé de sa mère, mais jamais de son père. Dans les papiers il n'y avait rien au sujet de Sarai étant une mère célibataire.

« Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Dit-elle froidement en regardant par la fenêtre.

Laura frissonna en imaginant la température descendre de plusieurs degrés.

« Dans les papiers….

« Mon oncle a signé avec ma mère, coupa Naomi, il nous aide financièrement, et il est le seul père que moi, ou Gabriel, aurons jamais besoin.

Laura nota également cela.

Presque trois quarts d'heure après être entrée dans la demeure des Mal Théa, l'objet de son enquête arriva finalement.

Laura était désespérément reconnaissante.

Naomi était l'un des enfants les plus polis qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, mais elle était aussi effrayante, froide, et Laura ne pouvait être plus ravie que d'avoir quelqu'un les interrompre.

Le son de la porte s'ouvrant dans de le hall d'entré attira leur attention à toutes deux. Elles se levèrent alors qu'une femme élégante, vêtue d'un sari bleu foncé entra dans le salon. Ses yeux étaient encore plus remarquables dans la vrai vie qu'ils ne l'étaient sur la photo. Elle regarda Laura silencieusement pendant un moment avant d'entrer complètement dans la pièce.

« Miss Cervantes?

La femme avait un accent clairement français, très éloigné de l'accent indien auquel Laura s'attendait selon la façon dont elle était habillée.

« Juste Laura ça ira.

Laura fit un grand sourire et tendit sa main.

La minuscule femme, elle ne devait pas faire plus de 1m60, la serra, faisant courir ses yeux sur Laura de la même façon que sa fille l'avait fait. Elle se détourna pour embrasser sa fille sur les deux joues, et Laura fut à nouveau frappée par l'incroyable ressemblance entre la mère et la fille.

Les Mal Théa eurent une brève discussion en français, puis Naomi acquiesça profondément à sa mère et partie sans dire un mot. Sarai se tourna à nouveau vers Laura.

« Laura. Ma fille m'a dit que vous aviez discuté un moment. Que puis-je faire de plus pour vous?

« Et bien Mademoiselle Mal Théa. Commença Laura.

« Sarai. Interrompit la femme avec un sourcil surélevé. Nous sommes tous amis ici.

Le ton était d'une certaine façon arrogant, avec une forte trace d'amusement. Laura était soulagée de noter qu'elle n'était pas aussi froide que sa fille semblait l'être.

« Sarai dans ce cas, acquiesça Laura, j'espérais que vous pourriez me faire visiter? Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, mais j'aimerai pouvoir voir la chambre de Gabriel et aussi parler au garçon.

Sarai acquiesça et conduisit Laura pour un grand tour. La maison soit n'était pas aussi grande qu'elle avait imaginée soit on ne lui avait pas tout montrer. Bien sûr Naomi avait mentionné un laboratoire et comme on ne lui avait montré aucuns elle ne pouvait qu'assumer que llle dernier était la vérité.

Les chambres à l'étages furent les dernières pièces visitées.

« Voici ma chambre, Sarai montra la première porte. « Celle de Naomi, elle montra la deuxième. « Voici la chambre de Ruben.

Laura cligna des paupières.

Ruben?

Y avait-il un autre membre de la famille que l'on avait pas mentionné?

Mais Sarai frappai déjà à la porte. Un doux « Entrez » se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

La chambre était de taille moyenne, à peu près de la taille de celle que Laura partageait avec son mari. Elle était plus sombre que les autres pièces qu'on lui avait fait visiter, un riche vert foncé à la place du blanc, et le bois était plus sombre. Les étagère étaient remplies de livres, et une malle de bois ouvert révéllai une petite armée d'animaux en peluche. Des soldats de plomb étaient parsemés sur le sol entre le petit garçon Gabriel et Naomi. Ils étaient apparemment en train de continuer un jeu qu'ils avaient interrompu, bien qu'ils ne semblait pas du tout surpris de voir les adultes.

« Bonjour. Dit Gabriel doucement, regardant Laura avec des yeux verts plein d'émotion.

Il semblait plus petit dans la vrai vie que dans la photo, bien qu'il soit habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un col roulé vert, malgré la chaude journée d'été. Les cicatrices sur son visage ressortait de façon éclatante contre sa peau pâle, et Laura sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur compatissante.

Quoi qui ait causé ça avait dû être horrible.

« Bonjour. Répondit-elle en s'agenouillant pour être à la même taille. A côté d'elle Sarai fit de même. « Je suis Laura.

« Je suis Gabriel. Répondit-il poliment, bien qu'il ne serra pas sa main.

Elle la retira pas offensée, elle aurait été surprise si il l'avait fait.

« Comment te sens tu Gabriel?

« Très bien, merci.

« Crois-tu que nous pourrions discuter, juste toi et moi?

Les yeux du garçon allèrent de sa mère à sa sœur. Doucement, presque avec répugnance, il acquiesça. Les autres femmes se retirent avec tact, bien que Sarai laissa la porte ouverte.

« Alors.

Laura sourit en s'installant.

Le garçon resta silencieux en la regardant avec méfiance. Sans sa nouvelle famille dans la pièce, il sembla devenir encore plus petit, et il n'était pas un grand garçon à la base.

« Alors, ça te plaît ici?

« C'est merveilleux. Dit-il doucement, ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient dans les yeux.

Ce n'était pas comme ça elle allait le faire commencer à parler de lui même.

« Gabriel. C'est un très joli nom.

« Merci. Le commentaire lui gagna un sourire du petit garçon. « Mama m'a laissé le choisir moi même. Elle m'a dit que c'était le nom d'un des anges du Dieu chrétien et que cela voulait dire homme fort de Dieu.

« Ta mère t'as appelé Ruben, dans le couloir. Pourquoi?

Si son commentaire précédent avait fait sourire le garçon, celui-ci le fit pratiquement rayonner.

« Ca fait parti de mon deuxième prénom. Lui dit il avec un sourire doux. « Mama l'a choisit. Ça veut dire « Voyez, un fils

C'était un bon choix nota Laura. Si il y avait une chose qu'elle savait sur les enfants qui avaient été abusés, c'est qu'ils avaient désespérément besoin d'attention aimante et d'affirmation.

Avec un nom pareil, chaque fois que sa nouvelle « Mama » disait Ruben, elle affirmait qu'il tait son fils.

Elle était intelligente.

Laura décida qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

« Parti de ton deuxième prénom? Lui demanda-t-elle curieusement.

« Mon nom est Gabriel Ruben-Amrit Mal-Théa. Dit-il, son menton se levant dans une imitation de' sa mère et sa sœur.

Laura sourit.

« Que signifie Amrit?

Elle était amusée que ce petit garçon connaissait la signification de ses noms. Cela prouvait beaucoup de réflexion et qu'il avait y participé.

Après tout n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait choisi son prénom Gabriel?

« Ca veut dire Immortel. Dit-il avec un sourire. « Ami m'a donné ce nom. Elle a dit que j'avais aussi besoin d'un nom indien correct.

Ami, sa sœur?

Pour certaines raisons Laura avait du mal à imaginer la froide jeune fille autoriser des surnoms. Mais, nota-t-elle, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce la jeune fille jouait aux soldats avec son nouveau petit frère, donc il y avait probablement beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne voyait pas.

« Que penses-tu de ta nouvelle sœur? Demanda Laura curieusement.

C'était apparemment une bonne chose à demander, parce que le garçon eut un énorme sourire et sautilla sur place.

« Elle géniale! Elle est très gentille, et belle, et serviable, et absolument parfaite! Elle joue tout le temps avec moi. Informa-t-il Laura joyeusement.

Laura essaya de transposer cette description sur la vision de la jeune fille qu'elle avait vu, et n'y arriva pas. Gabriel était encore en train de parler.

« J'ai toujours voulu une sœur comme elle, et maintenant j'en ai une.

« Pas un frère? Demanda Laura curieusement.

La plupart des petits garçons préfèreraient avoir des frères.

Le visage de Gabriel se ferma et il secoua la tête nettement. En quelques instants, il passa d'un garçon de six ans excité à l'étrange petit garçon fée qu'elle avait vu sur la photographie, plus vieux que son âge.

Il était temps de changer de sujet.

« Que penses-tu de ta nouvelle maman? Demanda-t-elle à la place.

Le reste de l'inspection fut calme. Les sourires qu'elle gagnait étaient fugitifs, et aucuns n'atteignaient pas ses yeux. Il parla avec affection de sa nouvelle mère, et semblait aussi excité par elle que par Naomi, mais était plus calme par sa façon de l'exprimer.

Elle songea à nouveau à la drôle de façon de fonctionner de la petite famille en disant au revoir et en promettant de une nouvelle visite, celle ci non surprise.

Dans sa voiture, en quittant cette maison de conte de fée, elle commença à passer sous le microscope tout ce qu'elle avait appris.

La fille était fermée, froide et effrayait Laura. Et pourtant, lorsque Gabriel parlait d'elle, c'était comme si il parlait de quelqu'un d'entièrement différent que la jeune fille que Laura avait rencontré.

Pourquoi?

Et plus important, qu'est-ce qui avait de Naomi la fille qui avait discuté en prenant le thé avec Laura?

Ce suicide émotionnel allait-il prendre place chez Gabriel avec le temps?

Ou étais-ce déjà arrivé?

Laura repensa à son entretien avec le petit garçon.

Non décida-t-elle.

Sa bizarrerie n'était due qu'au fait qu'il était une récente victime d'abuse. Trois mois n'étaient pas suffisant pour le guérir, et le ramener à un état d'esprit d'un petit garçon de son âge.

Que dire de la mère?

Sarai avait impressionnée Laura.

Beaucoup.

Elle était le type de femme qui, lorsqu'elle parlait, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de d'écouter.

Et d'obéir.

Sans se poser de question.

De retour sur l'autoroute, Laura décida de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il n'y avait rien de fondamentalement mauvais dans cette situation, et tout semblait pointer vers un milieu parfaitement sain, même idéal, pour élever des enfants.

Si elle décidait, lors de la prochaine inspection, que les choses se passaient mal, alors elle interviendrait.

Pour le moment, elle avait des cas plus pressant desquels elle devait s'occuper.


	2. Châtiment

Disclaimer: Voir Prologue.

**Iiiiiii :** En français de le texte.

Chapitre 2

**Deux semaines après le sauvetage de Harry.**

**(Trois mois avant le prologue)**

Shay regarda le petit garçon sans cligner des yeux et sans comprendre. Sous son regard, l'enfant tremblait, mais un feu innomable brillait dans les yeux du garçon, et il le fixait d'un énervant regard vert. Des yeux ne devait pas être aussi verts. Ce n'était pas naturel. Essayant de se débarrasser du malaise qu'ils lui causait, Shay décida d'aller droit au but.

**« Quel est ton nom, garçon.**

Le garçon gémit légèrement, mais continua à le regarder, sa bouche un peu ouverte. La joue de Shay tressauta.

_Où _Shri avait-elle trouvé ce…garçon?

Pas en France réalisa-t-il avec irritation. L'enfant ne pouvait probablement pas comprendre la langue. C'est avec un sourire dédaigneux qu'il répéta la question en anglais.

« Quel est ton nom, garçon.

Le garçon répondit au sourire par se recroquevillé sur lui-même. Déjà minuscule, c'était déconcertant de voir qu'il pouvait se faire encore plus petit. Mais toujours ce regard surnaturel brûlait d'un feu inconnu malgré la peur qui l'habitait. Cette fois le garçon compris.

« Monstre, monsieur.

« Ce n'est pas un nom. Dit-il d'un ton sec, refusant d'accepter la conclusion qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit.

Finalement le regard se baissa et les petites épaules décharnées se baissèrent. Des bras maigres se serrèrent autour d'un torse tout aussi maigre.

« Pardon monsieur. Murmura-t-il.

La joue de Shay tressauta à nouveau.

« Et bien, comment tes parents t'appelaient-ils?

Le garçon se recroquevilla à nouveau sur lui-même puis des yeux verts le regardèrent sous un rideau de longues mèches enmellées. Une étincelle de défi entra son regard.

« Le grand monsieur l'appelait Monstre, monsieur.

Monstre regarda l'homme à la peau foncée au travers de ses-ces, le gros monsieur disait ces- mèches de cheveux.

Monstre pouvait dire qu'il était en colère, mais il ne criait pas ni ne frappait Monstre.

Pourquoi ne frappait-il pas Monstre, si Monstre l'avait mis en colère?

Parce que Monstre savait que Ça était la raison pour laquelle les gens étaient en colère. Le gros monsieur disait toujours que c'était la faute de Ça.

Ceci fut ce qui donna à Monstre le courage de regarder l'homme à nouveau pour lui indiquer que c'était _Monstre_ qui savait de quoi Ça parlait.

Immédiatement Ça détourna le regard.

Il n'y avait aucune raison _d'inviter_ les claques.

Elles viendraient en temps et en heure, et malgré au combien Ça les méritait, Monstre préférait les éviter aussi longtemps que possible. C'était être égoïste, Monstre le savait, et mal de oser penser que les claques n'étaient pas méritées. Mais Ça ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Monstre regarda la sol à ces pieds, attendant. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Shay était officiellement confus.

D'abord du défi puis une soumission totale. Une relaxation forcée des muscles que Shay identifia immédiatement de quelqu'un qui s'attendait à être frappé et qui avait été frappé suffisamment souvent pour savoir comment faire en sorte que ce soit moins douloureux et endommageant.

Mais c'était juste un enfant.

Même Shay ne blesserait jamais un enfant de cette façon.

« Garçon. » Un cillement de vert. « Regarde moi, garçon.

Le garçon leva les yeux avec hésitation et le regarda à nouveau.

Il se donnait le nom de Monstre.

Qui appelait un enfant Monstre?

Un dégoût brûlant roula dans les entrailles de Shay. Il allait trouver ces gens jura-t-il silencieusement. Il allait les trouver et prouver exactement comment il avait obtenu le surnom de Boucher.

« Je suis Akshay Daman Lord Mal Théa. Ma sœur souhaite te revendiquer comme son fils.

La tête du garçon sursauta et de larges yeux le fixèrent sans expression, excepter l'espoir qui fut rapidement réprimé de son regard si expressif.

Shay supprima avec force les stupides instincts protecteurs qui surgirent. Il ne ferait ! de ce garçon son problème. Si Shri voulait inviter les difficultés, et bien elle avait qu'à le faire.

« J'ai décider de lui accorder cette permission. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie, garçon?

La petite mâchoire s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Cela signifie que tu as besoin d'un nom. Je refuse d'autoriser un membre de ma Maison de répondre à une insulte aussi dégradante que « Monstre ».

Un sourire méprisant étira ses lèvres.

Finalement l'enfant retrouva sa voix.

« La…. La jolie dame, monsieur? Dit-il d'une petite voix aiguë, les yeux écarquillés. « La jolie dame veut le Monstre?

Un sombre amusement brilla dans les yeux de Shay.

La jolie dame?

Et bien, il supposait que Shri était suffisamment jolie, de son propre, uniquement bizarre, genre.

« Sarai. Clarifia Shay.

Après tout, le garçon avait beaucoup vu Ami aussi ces derniers temps, et même son oncle reconnaissait sa stupéfiante beauté.

« La femme aux cheveux blancs.

Les yeux verts brûlèrent de ce feux innommable.

« Sarai. Répéta l'enfant d'une façon affamée. « Sarai veut le Monstre.

Les yeux de Shay tressautèrent mais il ne chercha pas à corriger l'enfant. Shri pouvait s'en inquiéter. Avec un hochement de tête brusque, il tourna les talons et sortit de la minuscule chambre d'hôpital, laissant derrière lui un petit garçon aux yeux écarquillés recroquevillé dans le stérile lit d'hôpital. Il avait du travail.

Quelqu'un devait payer pour la douleur de ce petit garçon.

Rai regarda son frère sortir de la chambre dans un mouvement de tissu noir. Son œil tressautait, et elle pris cela pour un bon signe.

**« Alors, est-il à moi? **

Elle ne chercha pas à cacher la férocité de sa voix.

Elle _voulait_ ce garçon.

Il avait besoin d'elle, et cela appelait sa fibre maternelle dans ton son corps.

Pour dire vrai, peu importait ce que disait Shay. De quelque façon que ce soit elle ferait ce qu'elle voulait à ce sujet.

« **Oui.** Dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

**« Il est en colère.** Commenta une voix désintéressée de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Rai regarda la jeune fille majestueuse qui se tenait à côté du cabinet à médicaments. Elle lui fit un sourire ironique.

**« Ne nous le sommes pas tous? Au moins il peut faire quelque chose à ce sujet.**

**« Tu fais quelque chose Mère.**

**« Je sais. Je sais Ami.**

La fille identifiée comme Ami s'avança et pressa sa joue froide contre celle de sa mère puis contre l'autre. Rai sourit chaleureusement à sa fille puis tourna pour entrer dans la chambre où se trouvait le petit garçon.

Il était temps de lui trouver un nom.

Shay prit un portauloin pour le manoir familial.

Il était de mauvaise humeur, et les serviteurs savaient qu'il valait mieux rester hors de son chemin. Oh, il ne leur ferait jamais de mal, mais il n'était pas au-dessus du fait de les terroriser lorsqu'il en avait l'humeur.

Pour un bref moment il souhaita que sa famille emploie des elfs de maison, il aurait pu faire passer sa colère sur de telles créatures, mais le souhait passa rapidement. C'était une marque de statut que les Mal Théa pouvait se permettre d'avoir des serviteurs humains.

De plus il avait une armée entière sur laquelle il pouvait faire passer toutes ses frustrations si il en avait vraiment besoin. Ils n'oseraient pas se plaindre.

Pour le moment il se tenait sur la terrasse bouillant de fureur. Il voulait serrer ses mains autour du cou de ce cruel, stupide Moldu qui avait oser faire du mal à ce petit garçon. Le neveu de Shay.

« Mon neveu grogna Shay.

Un _Moldu_ avait fait du mal à un Mal Théa.

Pour un tel crime, la sanction était la mort.

**« Chéri, que ce passe-t-il? **

Shay se tourna vers la blonde sereine et il se força à ce calmer. Il tendit une main accueillante vers sa femme et elle alla dans le cercle de ses bras.

**« La petite trouvaille de Shri…. Je lui ai donné l'autorisation d'en faire un Mal Théa.**

**« C'est merveilleux. »** elle sourit, ses yeux verts amusés. **« Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi Camille était trop terrifiée pour venir te dire que le dîner était servit.**

**« il dit que son nom est Monstre, Genni**. Grogna Shay en regardant vers les jardins. **« il est décharné, psychotique, et a plus de cicatrices que certains de mes combattants vétérans.**

« Le nom est probablement déjà réglé. Dit Genni en soulevant un sourcil. **« être décharné est facilement guéri avec des potions de nutrition- je te met au défi de douter des capacités de Shri ici. Les psychoses semblent être un besoin dans cette famille donc c'est actuellement qu'il le soit, il s'intégrera parfaitement, et les cicatrices sont très séduisantes, tu ne trouves pas? » **elle passa sa main sur l'une des nombreuses cicatrices qui ornaient le visage de Shay **« De plus, il y a toujours sur les sorts de dissimulation que tu utilises.**

**« Là n'est pas la question Geneviève et tu le sais.**

Elle avait réussi à le calmer et il était redevenu le calme et implacable sang pur qu'il était normalement.

Sa femme haussa les épaules, montrant que cela ne intéressait pas particulièrement. Oh elle aimait Sarai comme une sœur, et ne doutait pas qu'elle allait tomber amoureuse du petit garçon, mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait rien faire sauf apaiser son époux, et cela suffisait pour le moment.

**« J'ai fait faire des recherches sur la famille dont l'enfant vient »** l'informa-t-il après un moment. **« La Famille Dursley. Ils vivent en Angleterre. Mon informateur ne sait toujours pas où ils vivent, mais il me le fera savoir dès qu'il trouvera quoi que ce soit. Ils vont regretter d'avoir fait du mal à mon neveu.**

« C'est charmant mon chéri. Mais c'est l'heure du dîner et je ne voudrai pas que la cuisine de Camille soit perdue.

Avec une patiente indifférence née d'avoir passer des années mariée à un assassin en série, Geneviève le fit entrer dans le manoir parlant calmement des progrès que leur fils faisait dans ses études et dut fait que leur fille pouvait dire « Mama » à présent.

Dumbledore fixa la lettre du regard, trop choqué pour vraiment réagir.

Les Dursley avaient vendu leur maison et avaient déménagé sans laisser d'adresse. Dans sa lettre Mme Figg reportait qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur voyage aux Etats Unis juste pour mettre leur maison en vente. La vieille femme confiait que c'était très étrange, même pour des moldus.

Elle admettait également n'avoir vu Harry nul part, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessairement différent que d'habitude. Le garçon était comme un fantôme écrivait-elle. Vous le voyez pas sauf si il voulait être vu, et même dans ce cas là il avait presque à sauter sur place en agitant ses bras pour qu'on le remarque.

Mais là n'était pas le point.

Le point était que le Dursley étaient parti pour une adresse inconnue, non protégée , en emmenant le Survivant avec eux.

Dumbledore grogna presque. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à s'occuper de ça maintenant. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'autres choses qui avaient besoin d'être faite, dont celle de trouver le professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal pour cette année. Professeur Gromin n'avait pas encore vraiment démissionner, mais il attendait sa lettre pour bientôt et avait déjà commencé sa recherche.

Mais autant voulait-il mettre cela de côté et s'en inquiéter plus tard, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Harry était important.

Encore plus important que de trouver un remplaçant pour un professeur qui n'avait pas encore démissionné.

Dumbledore n'avait pas le temps mais il connaissait des gens qui l'avait.

Pétunia leva les yeux des pommes de terre qu'elle était en train de couper lorsqu'elle entendit que l'on frappait à la porte. S' essuyant les mains sur son tablier, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec un sourire, prête à accueillir celui de ses nouveaux voisins venu leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Elle fut par conséquent plus ou moins surprise à la vue de l'homme se tenant sur le pas de la porte.

Il n'était définitivement pas le genre de personne vivant dans un tel endroit.

Il était grand, avec une peau foncée (ou peut être un fort bronzage?) et des yeux foncés. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient retenus dans une queue de cheval basse (les hommes à notre époque! Vraiment, des cheveux longs?) et noués dans la nuque. Un bouc nettement taillé encadrait sa bouche non souriante. Il portait ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un costume sur mesure – rien de prêt à porter ne pouvait aller aux larges épaules et à la taille étroite aussi parfaitement.

Il était grand, sombre et beau.

Le sourire de Pétunia s'élargit un peu et elle caressa ses cheveux filasse nerveusement. L'homme fit ce qui aurait pu être appelé un sourire.

« Pétunia Dursley?

« C'est moi. Elle gloussa un peu. « puis-je vous aider?

« Mon nom est Akshay Mal Théa. J'espérais pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous-même et votre époux. Est-il à la maison?

« Il devrait bientôt rentrer. Dit-elle anxieusement en ouvrant plus grand la porte. « Entrez donc.

« Merci.

Il entra et elle le conduisit au salon.

« Je suis désolée pour le désordre Monsieur Mal Théa », s'inquiéta-t-elle « nous venons d'emménager et nous n'avons pas finit de défaire les cartons.

L'homme acquiesça simplement et se dirigea vers la cheminée, en inspectant les photos qui s'y trouvaient avec désinvolture.

« C'est mon fils Dudley. Dit-elle fièrement. « C'est un petit garçon si précieux! Avez-vous des enfants monsieur Mal Théa? Demanda-t-elle, espérant ouvrir une conversation.

« Deux. Répondit-il sans détourner son regard des photographies.

« Oh. Comment s'appellent-il?

Elle s'assit sur le canapé souhaitant qu'il en fasse de même.

« Mon fils s'appel Didier, Ma fille se nomme Fayette.

Pétunia se força à sourire, n'aimant pas particulièrement les noms. Elle sentait un peu mal pour les pauvres enfants qui ne grandiraient pas avec de bons noms bien anglais comme son fils.

« C'est charmant. Quel âge ont-ils?

« Didier a presque 15 ans, ma fille vient d'avoir 1 an.

La blonde cligna des yeux de surprise à la différence d'âge et une nouvelle fois à la révélation que cet homme était assez vieux pour avoir un fils adolescent. Pétunia n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle.

« Et bien, mon Dudley en a presque 7. » elle sauta sur l'opportunité de parler de son fils. « nous l'avons emmené au Etats Unis comme cadeau d'anniversaire en avance et y avons passer un excellent séjour. Avez-vous déjà été aux Etats Unis monsieur Mal Théa? Demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'il dirait non.

Elle aimait le fait que la plupart des gens a qui elle parlait n'y avait jamais été. Ça la faisait se sentir importante.

« Oui. Répondit sèchement. Souvent.

« Oh et bien nous espérons y retourner. Dit-elle finalement.

Elle se demandait que dire de plus. Il n'était pas aussi amical qu'elle espérait et elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir demandé de s'en aller et de revenir lorsque Vernon serait rentré.

Comme pour répondre à ses vœux, la porte s'ouvrit et la voix tonitruante de son mari se fit entendre dans la maison.

« Je suis rentré Pet.

« Ici Vernon. Appela-t-elle, ses yeux se retirant du dos droit de l'homme. « Nous avons de la compagnie. Dit-elle avec un sourire amical.

Dursley entra dans la pièce et Shay se tourna pour regarder l'homme qui avait abusé et abandonné le petit Gabriel.

Il était monstrueusement gros et aussi hideux que le garçon de la photo.

Même plus hideux, si possible.

Et il souriait à Shay d'une façon qu'il considérait évidemment doucereuse. Cela faisait Shay se sentir sale, et peu de choses faisait le Boucher se sentir sale.

Sa haine pour le moldu s'intensifia.

Sortant sa baguette il lança l'imperium sans un mot et conjura un pistolet moldu dans la poche de la veste de l'homme. Le visage de Dursley se relacha, il sortit le pistolet, et sans un mot tira trois fois dans le cœur de sa femme et une fois dans sa tête.

Souriant agréablement, Shay sortit de la maison après avoir effacé tout souvenirs de lui de l'esprit de l'homme.

Laissons les Moldus s'occuper des conséquences.

Il était franchement joyeux en reprenant un portauloin en direction du manoir.


	3. Rêve

Chapitre 3: Rêve

Laura regarda la grande maison en sortant de la voiture. D'une certaine façons, elle ne semblait pas aussi intimidante cette fois, et elle se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre ou si son esprit avait surdimensionné les choses.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la maison semblait magnifique, raffinée et accueillante. Elle appuya sur la sonnette et attendit, frissonnant légèrement dans le froid. Il y avait de la neige sur le sol et elle n'était décidément pas habillée pour être à l'extérieur malgré son manteau d'hiver.

Rosie ouvrit la porte avec un sourire accueillant et la fit entrer.

« Manteau? Offrit-elle. Chaussures ?

-Merci. »

Laura tendit son manteau à la femme et mit ses chaussures dans le coin indiqué.

S'y était attendue cette fois, elle avait décidé de mettre de chaudes chaussettes en laine. Non pas que se soit véritablement nécessaire, nota-t-elle avec amusement. La maison était agréablement chaude et sentait la cannelle et l'anis.

Elle suivie Rosie dans le salon, où Naomi et Gabriel étaient assis devant une fenêtre, lisant ensemble.

Laura sourit chaleureusement à la scène.

La sœur aînée avait le petit garçon sur les genoux et l'encourageait doucement et lui murmurant à l'oreille. Le petit frère, semblait heureux dans ses bras et lisait –en grande partie- le livre avec facilité. Ils était tout deux habillés en blanc, avec des cols roulés assorties et avaient une couverture verte foncée enroulée autour d'eux.

« Bonjour, les salua-t-elle, brisant l'atmosphère avec un pincement de regret.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers elle et Gabriel sourit. Il avait grandit nota Laura avec plaisir, et avait atteint un poids sains pour un garçon de son âge. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière et il portait une petite paire de lunettes perchées sur son nez.

« Bonjour répondit-il en la saluant de la main mais en ne faisant rien pour quitter le confort des bras de sa sœur.

Naomi hocha légèrement la tête mais ne dit rien.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi Gabriel?

-Vous êtes Laura » dit-il sérieusement, la regardant avec de curieux yeux verts. « Vous êtes ici pour être sûre que je suis heureux avec Mama et Ami.

-Oui, en effet ? » elle sourit franchement à la déclaration candide de l'enfant. « Et est-ce que tu es heureux? » demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcils et l' encouragent à dire la vérité.

-Très, merci. Répondit-il.

-Que lis-tu? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce et en se dirigeant vers les deux enfants.

-« La Belle et la Bête » Répondit-il avec excitation. « J'adore ce livre ! » (en français dans le texte).

-Tu apprends le français? Demanda-t-elle en riant et en levant la main pour le stopper.

Elle ne parlait pas un mot de cette langue, et était impressionnée du fait que le garçon l'apprenait. Evidemment, l'anglais et le français étaient parlés indifféremment dans ce foyer, alors elle ne devait probablement pas être trop surprise.

« Mama et Ami et Rosie me l'apprennent. Dit-il joyeusement.

Les bras de sa sœur se resserrèrent par reflex puis se relaxèrent.

« Laura, bonjour. »

Laura se tourna par surprise. Elle n'avait entendu personne venir derrière elle! Sarai lui fit un sourire entendu et la dépassa afin de rejoindre ses enfants à la fenêtre. Comme les enfants, elle était vêtue de blanc, quoique son sari était brodé d'or. Ils avaient l'air étonnant ensembles nota Laura.

« Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir. Souri Laura, se remettant rapidement. « J'avais hâte de revoir Gabriel. »

Sarai sourit et caressa la tête de son fils.

« Je ne vous blâme pas. Reuben est un bon garçon. » Le garçon fit un grand sourire au compliment, se blottissant dans l'étreinte affectueuse. « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Le diner sera bientôt servi. »

Laura s'assit sur le canapé et fut rapidement rejointe par les autres. Elle discuta de tout et de rien, essayant de comprendre les détails de leur vie a partir de d'indices donnés. Tout ce qu'elle entendait montrait le bonheur domestique. Gabriel –ou Brie- comme l'appelait sa sœur n'avait que de bonnes choses à dire sur sa famille.

Ils n'avaient commencé à parler que depuis une quinzaine de minutes environ lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sarai se leva avec grâce lorsqu'un homme très grand entra dans la pièce.

Très grand, nota Laura, et _très_ beau.

Il entra dans la pièce avec une grande aisance et les deux enfants et hâtèrent de le saluer. Il souleva Gabriel dans ses bras et le posa contre sa hanche en utilisant son autre bras pour serrer Naomi contre lui. Il se pencha pour embrasser le front de la beaucoup plus petite femme aux cheveux blancs et tous parlèrent en français.

Laura se sentit très peu à sa place.

La sensation passa néanmoins rapidement alors que l'homme se détacha des enfants et suivit Sarai plus profondément dans le salon. Laura se leva et sourit, en espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop mal à l'aise.

L'homme la dévisagea froidement et soudain elle comprit d'où Naomi avait appris à être aussi indifférente.

« Voici Laura Cervantes. La présenta Sarai. « c'est… l'assistante sociale de Reuben… » L'homme sembla peu impressionné. « Laura, voici mon frère ainé Akshay. »

« C'est un plaisir. » Elle sourit et lui tendit la main.

Il la serra, la lâchant trop rapidement pour être poli. Il l'ignora vite pour parler aux enfants en français.

Le changement soudain surprit et intrigua Laura. Autour de cet homme, Naomi était tout à fait ouverte. Laura pouvait voir l'admiration due à un héro dans les yeux de la jeune fille et elle n'était pas certaine de se cela devait l'inquiéter. Gabriel semblait considérer cet homme comme quelque chose de trop beau pour être vrai et semblait tout faire pour maintenir un contact physique. L'homme laissait faire tout cela avec bonne humeur malgré son attitude inhospitalière envers Laura.

Cette famille étais _bizarre _décida Laura.

Visiblement Shay n'avait pas l'attention de s'attarder car il tendit deux petites boites aux enfants, dis quelque chose à sa sœur dans une langue que Laura ne reconnaissait pas, puis parti. Il ne fit même pas un signe de la tête dans sa direction générale, pensa Laura avec un léger étonnement.

Les enfants ouvrirent leurs cadeaux avec beaucoup plus de décorum que la plupart des enfants qu'elle avait rencontrés.

En découvrant que les cadeaux étaient des bonbons, ils les abandonnèrent à leur mère sans qu'un mot n'eu été prononcé. Laura était incroyablement impressionnée même si l'apparence de leur oncle la troublait toujours.

Rapidement Rosie les appela à table et Laura expérimenta pour la première fois le fait d'être servie dans une maison particulière. Le repas était très bon mais en même temps elle s'y attendait.

La conversation au cours du diner était facile alors que des interrogations curieuses étaient échangée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour Laura de partir.

Ce n'est que plus tard, couchée dans son lit et repensant à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer, qu'elle réalisa de quelle main de maître la conversation avait été orchestrée. Cela avait semblé si naturel sur le moment, mais à présent elle réalisait que chaque fois qu'elle avait posé une question vraiment personnelle, elle avait été expertement distraite. Aucuns des Mal Théa n'avait ouvertement refusé de répondre à ses questions mais plus elle y pensait plus elle se rendit compte de tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas découvert.

Sarai était professeur, mais Laura ne savait ni quoi ni où elle enseignait. Naomi avait 12 ans et était au pensionnat, mais comme Sarai, n'avait pas dit où. Quant on lui demanda quel était sa matière préférée à l'école, elle détourna avec talent la conversation sur son désir de devenir médecin.

Gabriel avait été tout aussi capable que les deux femmes, grimaça Laura, bien qu'il utilisa une autre approche. Un regard dans ces grands yeux verts pleins de chagrin et toutes questions était oubliées dans le but de le faire sourire.

Elle avait été dupée.

D'une main de Maître.

Et, pensa-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans le sommeil, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier.

_« Je ne peux comprendre ta préoccupation avec ces Moldus, Shri. Je pense que je t'ai permis un peu trop de choses. Je t'ai laissée aller dans un e école Moldu et avoir des amis Sang-de-Bourbe. Je t'ai laissée acheter une propriété Moldu et vivre dans une maison Moldu. Je t'ai même laissée Enseigner l'Etude des Moldus. Tout cela et quels sont mes remerciements? Tu invites des Moldus à dîner. »_

Rai regarda son frère tambouriner son bureau de ses doigts. Sa joue avait de légers spasmes et ses yeux sombres brulaient. Lorsqu'il l'avait appelée dans son bureau, elle s'attendait à une sorte de réprimande pour avoir laissé une moldue aussi près des enfants….mais pas d'une énumération de ses soi-disant péchés.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

Shay soupira et radossa, son visage scarifié tordu en une grimace.

_« Ecoute Shri, tu es ma petite sœur et tu es folle. Je te tolère beaucoup de choses de ta part, et tu le sais. Mais j'ai mes limites et accueillir des Moldus chez toi les dépasses largement. »_

Rai resta silencieuse quelques instants, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Ce n'était pas prudent de simplement dire au chef de famille de se la fermer…surtout quand le Lord était quelqu'un comme Shay. Ou pire était le Général « Maharadja » Akshay Lord Mal Théa. Comme il avait dit il tolérait beaucoup de ses bizarreries jusqu'à et incluant la découverte dans le château familiale d'un bébé sphinx qu'elle avait ramené en contrebande d'Egypte…. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui retire ce privilège.

Oh, elle ne changerait pas, bien sûr mais c'était toujours mieux d'avoir la bénédiction du Lord.

_« Je veux Ruben »_ déclara-t-elle doucement, regardant son frère de ses yeux sombrs et intelligents. _« et je le veux incontestablement, comme ça lorsqu'ILS découvriront où il se trouve… » _S'arrêta-t-elle, laissant le reste à l'imagination de son frère.

Sa grimace grandit puis disparue.

« Je ne vois pas ce que cette femme moldue à a voir avec ça. »

« Elle est assistante sociale, Shay. Elle doit venir pour s'assurer que Ruben est dans une bonne situation maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement adopter le gamin de façon magique ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils de façon irritée.

Elle sourit intérieurement. La bataille était gagnée, et maintenant elle devait juste se débarrasser de survivants.

« Parce que ses gardiens étaient Moldus, Shay, et le Viel Homme est un salaud manipulateur. Si je ne couvre pas toutes les bases, je lui laisse certains droits sur le garçon. Et même sans le droit, nous courons le risque qu'il essaye de kidnapper Ruben lorsqu'il découvrira où il est. Je veux être complètement et incontestablement dans mon droit lorsque je le détruirait pour avoir volé mon fils. » Elle dit la dernière partie avec violence, son visage aristocratique se tordant dans celui que son frère portait en bataille.

Shay sourit involontairement. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il comprenait sans équivoques c'était la politique, la légalité, et le meurtre. Il fit signe de la tête à sa sœur, sont visage retrouvant sa dignité.

« Très bien. Mais je ne veux pas que cela arrive à nouveau sans que tu me consulte d'abord. »

Rai se leva, s'inclina légèrement et partie. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors du manoir pour laisser son sourire triomphant fleurir sur son visage.

Rai 26, Shay 3.

Brie sourit à Rosie lorsque celle-ci posa son petit-déjeuner devant lui. Il murmura un remerciement, auquel elle répondit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux affectueusement. Cette action aurait été punissable dans n'importe qu'elle autre famille- Rosette était seulement une servante après tout- mais elle était plus une amie qu'autre chose. Pour Brie en tout cas, qui comprenait parfaitement ce que c'était que de toujours travailler pour d'autres personnes.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il avait été secouru. Inconsciemment, l'enfant de 6 ans était toujours à demi-convaincu que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il allait ce réveiller dans son placard après l'un de ses évanouissements. Ceci, plus que tout, était ce qui lui avait permit de s'adapter si facilement. Si il allait se réveiller avec le Gros Monsieur, il voulait profiter d'être aimer et chéri par une vrai famille.

_Une vrai famille. _

Tout comme il l'avait toujours souhaiter.

Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas avoir jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, rêvé d'une famille comme celle qu'il avait obtenue. C'était dans ces moments de clarté qu'il se refondait dans le petit garçon effrayé, tremblant et refusant de se laisser toucher. Parce qu'à ces moments là il réalisait que ce n'était pas un rêve, et que si ce n'était pas un rêve alors c'était la réalité mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai parce qu'il était heureux, comment pouvait-il être heureux, il n'était pas un « il » parce que le Gros Monsieur disait « ça » et le Gros Monsieur battait « ça » quand il essayait de poser des questions et qu'il méritait d'être battu parce que « ça » était un mauvais petit Monstre et…

Mais c'est un rêve se dit-il fermement, se sortant de sa spirale descendante. Alors il devait l'apprécier tant que ça durait.

Parce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rêver d'une famille pareille.

Jamais.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu Mama. Elle avait semblé faire 3 mètres de plus que tout le monde autour d'elle, une déesse vengeresse enveloppée dans un tissu coloré. Elle avait été en colère contre le Gros Monsieur et dit des choses qui l'avait fait paraître très petit. Puis elle s'était tournée vers _lui. _Elle lui avait sourit et dit « Viens à moi, mon enfant. ». Et il était allée, parce qu'elle était un ange, venue pour répondre à ses prières et même si elle avait dit des choses coléreuses au Gros Monsieur, elle avait prit sa main avec gentillesse et s'était tenue entre lui et son tourmenteur.

La Femme qui vivait avec le Gros Monsieur, celle qui de temps en temps le nourrissait et de temps en temps ne le faisait pas, avait l'habitude de parler de Dieu, les rares fois où elle lui parlait. Elle disait que Dieu viendrait délivrer ses enfants des mains du vilain et vaincrai le diable. Elle disait que Monstre était un diable à vaincre, et qu'elle le frappait en Son nom.

Mais Mama était venue, son ange à lui tout seul. Sa propre déesse. Et elle a vaincu le diable et l'avait ramené à la maison dans ses bras, même si il était dégoutant et que ses pieds ne semblaient même pas fouler la poussière.

Plus tard il se demanda pourquoi un ange ressemblait à elle et lorsqu'il le lui demanda, elle rit.

Elle laissa ses doigts curieux explorer son visage doré si expressif et tripoter le magnifique vêtement bleu et vert qui tombait autour d'elle comme les vagues de l'océan. Non pas que Brie est jamais vu l'océan, même si Mama avait promis de l'emmener lorsqu'il ferrait plus chaud. Néanmoins, il avait vu des photos.

Elle était la femme la plus magnifique que Brie avait jamais vue. Elle irradiait du pouvoir de Dieu et de ses anges. Ses sourcils étaient blancs comme ses drôles de cheveux coiffés en piques, et elle admis qu'elle les teignaient à l'aide d'une potion. Entre ses sourcils elle avait un petit point rouge que Brie avait peur de toucher. Elle appelait ça un Bindi, et elle lui dit que c'était peint mais que cela que se barbouillerai pas si il le touchait. Son menton était pointu, son nez droit, et elle portait une petite pierre rouge sur l'un des côtés de son nez. Il lui demanda ce que c'était et elle lui dit que c'était le signe qu'elle avait été mariée mais qu'elle ne l'était plus. Elle portait également des grands cercles dorés aux oreilles et il lui demanda si ils volaient dire quelque chose eux aussi. Elle répondit non, pas vraiment. Il lui demanda pourquoi il manquait la moitié de son oreille gauche et elle lui fit un sourire de complot.

« Un dragon l'a mangé » lui dit-elle.

Il n'était sûr de pouvoir la croire et la regarda avec scepticisme. Elle rit et lui promit de lui raconter l'histoire un jour.

Elle avait un joli rire et il voulut la faire rire plus. Elle avait aussi un joli sourire. Il lui dit qu'elle avait toujours l'air surprise quand elle souriait, et cela l'avait faite sourire…et ses yeux eurent l'air surpris. Ceci l'avait fait sourire à son tour. Elle avait des grands yeux noirs et il les fixa longtemps. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec des yeux noirs avant. Elle le fixa aussi et lui dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrer quelqu'un avec des yeux verts comme les siens non plus.

Il lui dit qu'il aurait préféré avoir des yeux noirs. Comme sa Mama. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, et c'était le premier vrai câlin dont il pouvait se rappeler et il fut vraiment très prêt de pleurer. Mais il avait 5 ans, et était un grand garçon, et si il pleurait le Gros Monsieur viendrai le chercher.

Il rencontra Ami trois jours plus tard après avoir été mis dans un lit d'hôpital.

Elle était entrée pendant que Mama était dehors en train de parler aux docteurs. Il l'avait regardée fixement et lui avait demandé si elle était aussi un ange. Elle dit non, qu'elle ne l'était pas, et l'avait regardé avec ses froids yeux bruns. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'une statue d'un des anges dans l'église de la Femme, l'ange de la mort. Il le luit dit, et elle sembla curieuse, alors il lui parla de la Femme et de son Dieu. Ami était entrée et s'était assise sur son lit et l'avait écouté comme si cela l'intéressait. Et cela avait Brie se sentir vraiment spécial, parce que Mama était la seule qui avait jamais agit comme si elle était intéressée par ce qu'il disait.

Ami fut celle qui lui expliqua qu'elle et Mama ne croyaient pas en le dieu chrétien. Elle dit qu'elles suivaient une religion appelée _Hindouisme, _et elle lui dit de magnifiques histoires sur les dieux et les déesses jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Ami était assise en lisant sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Elle remarqua qu'il le regardait et lui sourit, et se fut comme si la statue de l'ange de la mort vint à la vie.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui parla un peu plus, et après ça, même si elle ne souriait pas souvent, ses yeux étaient toujours heureux de le voir, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il était là depuis une semaine lorsqu'il rencontra Oncle.

Oncle était immense, mais pas comme le Gros Monsieur. Il ne semblait pas être très content avec Brie d'abord, mais plus tard, après que Mama l'ait ramené à la maison, Oncle était venu lui rendre visite.

Il s'était agenouillé à côté de Brie, mis ses grandes et fortes mains sur ses minuscules épaules et l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

Il dit : « Gabriel, tu es le fils de ma sœur. Tu es le fils de ma famille, et je protège les miens. »

Ce fut la deuxième fois depuis le début du rêve que Brie pleura presque.

Rosie fut sa première amie. Elle l'avait aidée et lui apprit tout sur la maison, même si, au début, ils ne parlaient pas la même langue. Elle commença à lui apprendre le français.

Quand Mama et Ami partirent à l'école il resta avec Rosie, qui lui appris tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Il lui dit une fois, un jour de semaine, alors que Mama et Ami était parties, que lorsqu'il serait grand, il l'épouserai. Elle rit et lui tapota le dos et lui dit qu'elle était sûre qu'il pouvait trouver quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle. Il lui dit qu'il n'y avait personne dans le monde entier de meilleur qu'elle et elle l'embrassa sur le front et dit qu'il était un très gentil petit garçon, et qu'elle attendrait qu'il grandisse si c'est ce qu'il voulait.

C'était à présent les vacances de Noël et Mama et Ami étaient rentrées pour trois semaines. Il y avait de la neige partout, et lorsque Ami l'emmena dehors pour jouer, il faisait si froid qu'il ne sentait plus son nez. Mama avait rit et sortit un bout de bois, dit un mot rigolo, et tapa son nez. Soudain il put à nouveau sentir son nez et il fut stupéfait. Elle lui expliqua que c'était de la magie, et il acquiesça avec acceptance.

Après tout, tout ce que Mama disais était vrai, parce qu'elle ne mentait jamais.

Elle lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux et dit que non, elle ne lui mentirait jamais. Elle lui dit aussi que si il voulait, après Noël elle l'emmènerai vivre avec elle à l'école où elle travaillait. Il dit oui, merci, et qu'il aimerait beaucoup ça. Elle lui dit que petite fille, Ami avait aussi vécue là-bas avec elle et qu'il devait lui demander de lui en parler avant qu'ils ne partent.

Ami lui dit tout au sujet du grand manoir appelé Salem Academy et au sujet des passages secrets et des cachettes. Elle lui parla aussi des professeurs auxquels il fallait faire attention, et des élèves qui jouerais gentiment avec lui. Elle lui parla aussi de son ami spécial, Audric, qui parlait français comme eux. Il était en quatrième année, et que si Brie lui disait que Ami l'envoyait, lui aussi jouerait avec lui.

Et ainsi Noël approcha, prenant la famille avec l'esprit de la fête. Cela allait être le premier vrai Noël de Brie, et les filles étaient déterminées d'en faire le meilleur de tous. Il avait fait des cadeaux pour tout le monde, et Rosie l'avait emmené faire les magasins pour qu'il choisisse des choses spéciales.

Il était impatient.


	4. Changements

Chapitre 4: Changements

Kingsley Shakelbot regarda autour de lui avec intérêt. La rue moldue était tout à fait normale, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir. Elle manquait tout autant de personnalité et de variété que toute les autres rues qu'il avait visitées au cours de sa chasse sans mérite pour Le Survivant.

Lorsque Dumbledore l'avait dans un premier temps contacté, le jeune auror avait été excité de recevoir un mission solo aussi importante, même si celle-ci devait restée strictement confidentielle, même du ministère. Ces dernier mois l'avaient amenés à regretter cette décision peu judicieuse d'avoir accepté cette tâche.

C'était ingrat, vain, solitaire, et cela ruinait sa carrière. Il avait déjà été ignoré pour une promotion dont il avait entendu parler car il était trop souvent parti pour « raisons personnelles ».

Il avait dit à Dumbledore qu'il en avait assez. Si il ne trouvait pas Harry Potter d'ici la fin du mois, il retournerait se construire un futur pour lui-même. Il comprenait l'importance du garçon en temps que symbole. Comment ne le pouvait-il pas, avec Dumbledore qui ne cessait de lui rappeler que si (quand, insistait Dumbledore), le Mage des Ténèbres revenait, la présence de Potter serait extrêmement importante. Où, de façon plus présente, quel désastre cela serait si des personnes indésirables mettaient la main sur le garçon.

_Comme ces affreux moldus_. Pensa Kingsley avec regret.

Il avait finalement retrouvé les Dursley un peu plus tôt dans le mois, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

Pétunia Dursley était morte. Abattue par son propre mari dans son propre salon.

Dudley Dursley était à l'hôpital et ne remarcherait sans doute jamais. Il avait été pratiquement battu à mort par son propre père et souffrait de graves dommages au cerveau et à la colonne qui ne pouvaient être traités.

Vernon Dursley était dans une prison de sécurité maximale à la suite d'un procès très médiatisé.

C'était de cette façon que Kingsley avait fini par les retrouver.

Il était sur le point de laisser tomber sa recherche. Il avait utilisé chaque méthode pour trouver quelqu'un qu'on lui avait enseignée durant son entrainement d'Auror et aucune n'avait eu d'effet. C'était une expérience qui rendait modeste que d'_arrêter_ d'essayer et d'avoir les réponses vous tomber sur les genoux. Presque littéralement.

S'installant dans un café moldu, il avait entendu le nom « Dursley » en association avec « le journal de ce matin ». Il avait promptement attrapé un journal abandonné sur une table et le parcouru afin d'y trouver des indices. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher très loin.

A la première page se trouvait le visage hargneux d'un très gros moldu avec le « Dursley le fou furieux condamné sur tout les chefs d'accusation ». L'article allait dans de suffisamment de détails pour retourner l'estomac de Kingsley.

Pour le meurtre de sa femme, Dursley était condamné à vie.

Pour la tentative de meurtre de son fils, il écoperait d'une peine de 25 ans de plus.

Pour négligence criminelle, mauvais traitements et la disparition suspecte de Harry James Potter, Dursley servirait 25 ans de plus.

Sans parole.

Si un homme avait jameis mérité Azkaban, c'était celui-ci.

Kingsley n'était pas le seul qui semblait penser cela. L'article était plein d'indignation et de regret pour l'épouse, le fils et le neveu disparu, présumé mort. Le couple dont il avait surprit la conversation murmura quel dommage c'était que la peine capitale n'était pas une option.

Interroger Dursley fut une perte de temps. La seule chose que Kingsley tira de l'interrogatoire fut une sensation nauséeuse au fond de l'estomac. Il était horrifié du fait que Dulmbledore avait placé _Harry Potter _aveccet homme, et l'avait laissé seul.

Les moyens magiques avaient échoué à trouver le garçon. Il n'y avait aucunes pistes classiques. Dursley ne pouvait rien lui dire. Kingsley ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que le Survivant ne survivait plus.

C'était Noël.

Le tout premier Noël de Brie, et c'était mieux que ce dont il n'avait jamais rêvé. Il avait reçu des cadeaux de tout le monde et, pour la première fois, il avait put en _offrir_ à quelqu'un.

Kali, pour la première fois il _avait_ quelqu'un à _qui _en offrir.

C'était un sentiment incroyable.

Jouets, vêtements, livres (beaucoup), bonbons... tout ce qu'un garçon pouvait souhaiter.

Oncle Shay lui avait même donner un étrange jouet qui ressemblait aux pistolets à eau que Dudley avait l'habitude de recevoir. Sauf que c'était gris, froid et très lourd. Quand Mama le vit, elle l'avait pris très rapidement. Elle avait passé les quinze minutes suivantes à hurler contre Oncle Shay dans la jolie langue qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle disait des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas de Brie comprenne.

Plus tard Ami le lui avait rendu en lui faisant promettre de ne jamais toucher la chose appelée "sécurité", et promettre qu'il ne jouerait jamais avec sauf si elle même ou leur oncle étaient présents. Il promit et elle l'accrochaau mur, beaucoup plus haut que ce qu'il pouvait atteindre par lui même. Ça avait l'air très cool, alors il ne se plaignait pas.

Ce soir là ils dinèrent dans la maison de Shay avec tout les Mal Théa. Cela fut extremement écrasant pour Brie et il n'avait pas été capable de rester très longtemps dans la salle de bal avant de battre en retraite, tremblant, dans un coin. Il était caché depuis presque une heure derrière des plantes avant que ne le trouve.

Il était aussi ramassé sur lui même qu'il pouvait le faire, gardant sa respiration aussi basse que possible. Si le Gros Monsieur entendait, il viendrait, et si il venait le Monstre- _Brie! Gabriel! Pas le Mon... Pas ça! Brie! Rueben!_ Il fut surpris de ses pensées paniquées par un étrange borborygme, suivit par un chapelet de sons absurdes. Il y eu un froissement et soudian une tête sombre passa dans sa cachette.

Elle était minuscule.

_Innofensive._ Enregistra Brie même si il demeura tendu alors que l'enfait trotinait à l'intérieur de son sanctuaire.

Le repérant, elle se dodina vers lui, les mains tendues. Dans un premier temps, il ne tenta pas de reculer, completement déséquilibré. Des mains dodues tapotèrent ses joues pâles et il trésaillit brusquement. Les yeux ambres de la fille s'élargirent, et elle tomba sur les fesses avec un regard de surprise.

Tout deux ce fixèrent du regard pendant un moment, s'évaluant l'un l'autre du reagrd. Ou du moins Brie évaluait la fillette...

Comme il l'avait précedemment observé, elle était petite. Elle avait la peau foncée, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose car tout les enfants Mal Théa, sauf Brie, avait la peau foncée, et des cheveux foncés, encore une fois il ne s'agissait pas d'un trait permettant de la distinguer. Ses cheveux frisés étaient attachés à l'aide d'un noeud rouge anormalement grand et Brie ne put s'enpêcher de ressentir un élan de sympathie pour l'enfant. Après tout, quiconque forcé de porter une telle monstruausité méritait de la pitié. Sa robe était tout aussi frou-fouteuse, et le petit garçon se demandait comment une si petite personne arrivait à bouger dans une si grande robe.

A ce moment là la petite fille reprit ses esprits. Riant et babillant, elle marcha à quatre pattes pour s'installer sur les genoux de Brie. Il fut très surprise de soudain de retrouver les genoux pleins de petite fille et de dentelles. Malgré tout, il se remis avec brio et commnça un jeu de "trois petits chats" avec l'adorable enfant.

"Je suis Brie." se présenta-t-il après quelques parties.

"Bwhee!" s'exclama la fillette gaiement. Brie sourit et acquiésa. "Fae." l'infoma-t-elle gravement.

Ce fut le lendemain de Noël que la vie de Brie changea.

Il était recroquevillé sur son lit avec l'un de ces nouveaux livres, habillé de son nouveau pyjama et portant de nouvelles chausettes colorées. Tout était parfait dans son monde. Le rêve continuait exactement de la manière dont il en avait rêvé (dont il _en_ rêvait, se rémémora-t-il rapidement) et Noël avait été tout ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé.

"Rueben? Chéri, puis-je entrer?"

Brie relava son regard de son livre et glissa un marque-page à l'intérieur.

"Oui Mama!" appela-t-il en s'asseyant dans son lit.

Rai se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre et ferma doucement la porte dérrière elle. S'approchant de son fils, elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Elle tendit une main décorée de hénné et caressa la joue pâle alors qu'il la regardait avec curiosité. Il y eu un autre moment de silence avant que la main de Rai ne tombe et qu'elle ne tourne son regard vers la fenètre.

"Gabriel." commença-t-elle doucement faisant que Brie sursaute légèrement.

Elle ne l'appelait jamais Gabriel à moins qu'elle n'utilise fomellement son prénom en entier.

"Tu es le fils de mon coeur." lui dit-elle doucement en le prenant sur ses genoux. " Tu es mon fils en tout sauf le sang."

Une nouvelle fois elle se tut lui caressant les cheveux sans y faire attention.

Brie garda le silence n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il se passait. Il ressentait des émotions conflictuelles se faire guerre en lui.

Il était le fils de son coeur. Était-ce une affirmation?

Mais il n'était pas le fils de son coeur. Le regrettait-elle?

Il sentit une poussé de mal-être alors qu'une nouvelle pensée le prit.

Pensait-elle à avoir un fils vraiment à elle?

Si elle le faisait, Brie aurait-il encore une place dans son coeur?

Comparé à un _vrai_ fils, que valait-il?

"Je voulais" elle fit une pause, comme si elle se battait avec ses mots. Brie trouva cela très étrange car sa Mama trouvait toujours ses mots habituellement. "Je voulais t'offrir... je voulais te demander si tu consentierais à devenir mon fils par le sang également."

On aurait put entendre une mouche voler.

Pâle, Brie était assis sur les genoux de sa Mama complétement étonné.

Devenir son fils par le sang?

Comment?

Comme si elle ressentait sa confusion, elle se dépêcha d'expliquer.

"Il y a une potion mon chéri, et un rituel. Très ancien." Elle fit une pause avant d'ajouter, avec délicatesse. "et illégal. Il te... changera. Tu perdrais un certain nombre des trais que tu as maintenant et gagneras ceux des Mal Théa." Elle toucha ses cheveux pensivement alors qu'il ne bougeait pas et se taisait. "Cela.. cela sera douloureux à ce que j'ai compris. Il te changera de façons permanente, et profondément." Elle serra ses épaules puis continuera à parler. "Je souhaiterai attendre que tu sois plus grand, lorsque tu seras plus à même de prendre tes décisions, mais tu es âgé, le plus douloureux cela devient. Au dela de dix ans, des gens sont morts de ce rituel." Un autre silence. Enfin." Si tu ne le veux pas, ou si tu préférait attendre, ça va. Je t'aime et je te soutiendrais quoi que tu décideras."

Brie resta silencieux, et après un moment Rai se leva et parti.

"Je serai dans mon labo" lui dit-elle gentillement "si tu as besoin de moi."

Il ne l'entendit même pas partir.

Brie regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Le Hall d'Entré était long et très blanc. De hautes colonnes était placées à interval régulier entre des fenètres allant de sol au plafond. Le soleil matinal innonda le sol de marbre. C'était suffisant pour aveugler qui que soit.

"Allez viens Rueben."

sa mère haussa un sourcil vers lui. Rougiessant légèrement, il se hâta à son côté, prenant la main qu'elle lui offrait. Elle lui serra la main pour le rassurer avant de le conduire le long du reste du hall. Rapidement le Hall s'ouvrit sur un majestueux atrium parsemé de portes, de pilliers, et encore plus de fenètres. Au centre trônait une majestueuse fontaine de – surprise, surprise- marbre blance.

Sa mère le conduit vers une des portes les plus éloignées et à travers une série de couloirs identiques et étourdiement blancs. Brie essaya de compter les tournant au début mais se trouva rapidement complétement perdu lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce circulaire. Avant il y avait des intersections normales mais à présent le garçon se sentait si tourneboulé qu'il pensait presque qu'ils étaient là où ils avaient commencé.

La fontaine était différente malgré tout.

"Voilà le cercle des professeurs." lui dit sa mère en le conduisant vers la fontaine.

Elle lui désigna différentes portes et commença à lui dire les noms des professeurs qui vivait derrière chacunes d'elles. Brie laissa les informations entrer par une oreille et ressortir par l'autre. Pour le moment, les noms ne signifiaient pas grand chose pour l'enfant de six ans.

"Et voici notre chambre." finit-elle en le conduisant vers la troisième porte sur la gauche.

Il découvrit avec soulagement que la chambre n'était pas faite de marbre blanc. C'était décoré d'un vert foncé reposant et était définitivement un baume pour les yeux.

Il lacha la main de sa mère pour explorer se rendant rapidement compte qu'appeler cet endroit une "chambre" n'était pas strictement juste. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait véritablement pas de portes exceptée celle qui les reconduisaient vers la fontaine la chambre était compartimentée de plusieurs espaces distincts.

Il trouva facilement son coin car ses affaires avaient déjà été installées.

"C'est parfait Mama!" dit-il en se tournant et lui souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête une fois avant de s'éloigner.

Brie passa l'heure suivante à ranger sa chambre de la façon dont il la désirais. Il avait toujours encore grand plaisir à posséder ses propres affaires mais aussi d'être autorisé à les arranger comme il le voulait. Durant la première semaine avec Mama Rai et Ami il avait eu trop peur de toucher les choses qu'elles avaient dit lui appartenir. À présent il prenait grand plaisir à tout déplacer pour répondre à ses désirs plutôt changeant.

Lorsque tout fut parfait, il commença à explorer le reste de l'appartement. C'était petit comparé à leur maison dans les montagnes mais c'était toujours immense selon ses estimations. Il aimat déjà cet endroit.

"Rueben?"

"Oui Mama?"

Il leva les yeux de là où il était allongé au soleil sur le tapis du salon. Sa mère haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucune remarques quant à sa position sur le tapis. A la place, elle s'installa assise en tailleur sur l'un des coussins se penchant vers lui pour le regarder avec amusement.

"Alors? Qu'en penses-tu mon fils?"

Brie s'assit les genoux ramenés contre son torse.

"Ca me plaît." répondit-il timidement regardant par la fenètre ce qui ressamblait à un jardin. "C'est très beau." il lui fit un sourire rapide en ajoutant. "Je vais prendre un peu de temps à m'habituer aux couloirs. Ils sont...aveuglant."

"Ils le sont, en effet." réflichit-elle, lui faisant un grand sourire. "Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Tu vas t'habituer rapidement j'en suis sûre. Et tu auras du bon temps à te perdre..."

Brie eu un petit rire, enfuissant son visage dans ses genoux pour en étouffer le son. Il sentit sa mère lui ébouriffer les cheveux et écouta le doux bruit de ses pieds nus sortant de la pièce.

"Bienvenue à l'Academie de Salem" lui dit-elle avant de sortir.

Leur premier jour à l'académie se passa très rapidement. Un elf de maison leur porta à manger et réussit à faire peur à Brie. Il n'avait jamais vu une seule de ces créatures auparavant et bien qu'il avait plus ou moins accepter l'existance de la magie avec un haussement d'épaule, il n'avait jamais vraiment considérer les ramifications que cela pouvait avoir.

Comme la possibilité de l'existence des "créatures magiques".

Rai lui expliqua tout au repas, incluant la place des elfs de maison dans la société et la façon de traiter comme si ils étaitent invisibles. Brie acquiesa même si il n'était pas raiment sûr d'être capable d'ignorer ces étranges serviteurs. Après tout il s'avait mieux que quiconque la sensation d'être ainsi ignoré. Sa mère avait dut deviner ses pensées car elle n'insista pas. À la place elle commença à lui parler des autres créatures magiques qui existait de par le monde.

Alors qu'ils attendaient que la table se débarasse pour le dessert, Brie se décida à poser une question qui le taraudait depuis quelques temps.

"Mama, tu te souviens de lorsque tu m'a raconté la façon dont tu... tu as perdue ton oreille?"

Il se mordit la lèvre et la regarda alors qu'une grosse part de gateau au chocolat apparaissait dans son assiette.

"Oui"

Elle prit une petite bouchée de son gateau, cachant un grand sourire. Elle savait exactement vers où cela se dirigeait et elle s'était demandé combien de temps cela prendrait à leur nouveau fils pour demander l'histoire en entier.

"Et ben." il gigota légèrement sur sa chaise, son petit visage froncé alors qu'il réfléchissait profondément "Je pensais juste, comme tu as dit que les dragons existaient pour de vrai, est-ce que ça veux dire..."

Il la regarda avec ces grand yeux vert auxquels elle avait tant de mal à résister, et elle céda instantanément.

"Oui Rueben." elle sourit. "Cela signifit que j'ai vraiment perdue cette oreille à cause d'un dragon."

"Comment!" s'écria-t-il les yeux écarquillés en se penchant avec exitation.

Elle fit une pause prenant une autre bouchée de gateau et machant lentement. Brie sautillait presque sur sa chaise mais il arrivait à se retenir.

"Et bien" commença-t-elle lentement appréciant la façon dont les yeux de l'enfant brillaient. "Cela c'est passé il y a si longtemps, je ne suis pas sûre de me souvenir."

Elle soupira de façons théatrale et mélancolique et fut récompensée par un grognement mélodramatique.

"_Ma_ma! Tu n'oublis jamais _rien du tout_! _Tout le monde_ le sait!"

"Rien du tout, mm?"

"_Rien!_" répata le garçon fermement. "Et tu n'es pas _si _vielle." ajouta-t-il en y réfléchissant.

Rai rit à cela, quittant la table pour se dériger vers le salon et s'installer sur le banc de fenètre. Brie se dépêcha de la rejoindre, abandonnant sa part de gateau sans y avoir touché.

"Et bien," recommença-t-elle." J'étais très jeune, je devais avoir ton âge en fait." Elle lui tapota sur le nez gentillement gagnant un sourire gentil. "Shay m'a enmennée dans une Réserve, parceque je n'arrêtais pas de l'embêter pour voir de vrais dragons. Alors que l'on suivait le guide, il m'a tourné le dos, et bien sûr, je suis enfuie."

Les yeux noirs de Rai s'intillèrent et Brie rit. Il était très au fait du sens de la malice particulier de sa Mama.

"J'ai réussi à me retrouver là où ils parquaient les bébés dragons. Je m'y cachait et devine quoi? Ce petit bébé dragon à commençé à me sifflait dessus deopuis le coin opposé. Oh, c'était la chose la plus adorable que tu n'as jamais vue, je te le promais"

Brie haussa un sourcil incrédule mais ne réussit qu'à avoir un air d'adorable confusion.

"C'était en train de te siffler dessus, et tu trouvait ça _adorable_?"

Rai lui ébouriffa les cheveux et rit.

"Absolument!"

"Biiieeenn sûr!"

"Tu veux connaitre la suite de l'histoire ou non?"

"Vas y!" l'encouragea -t-il immédiatement, souriant avec exitation. Après tout, c'était exitant, même si pas f_orcément_ vrai. "A_llloooorrrs_, il y avait cet adorable dragon siffleur, _et..._"

"_Et_ j'ai décidé que je devais l'avoir." dit-elle simplement garda un visage complétement impassible alors que son fils la regardait avec consternation. "Alors j'ai commençé à jouer avec lui. Ça a pris un moment, mais éventuellement il s'est approché de moi et nous avons commencé à jouer. Il ne voulait pas me toucher mais était d'accord de jouer avec moi."

"Mais comment as-tu perdue ton _oreille_? " la pressa Brie à parler alors qu'elle faisait une pause.

"C'est la faute de Shay, bien sûr!" elle eu un sourire coquin alors que le sourcil de Brie se soulevait." Il avait fait tout les employés me chercher, et l'un des employés a fait irruption dans notre petit coin. Le pauvre dragon s'est effrayé et a mordu la chose la plus proche- qui était mon oreille!"

Son annoncement ne fit pas son effet néanmoins et elle fut accueillie par un regard sceptique de la part de son enfant de six ans.

"Quoi? Tu ne crois pas?"

Apparement, il faisait pas, alors que son visage devint encore plus incrédule.

"Et bien!" Elle leva les bras au ciel avec exaspération." Evidemment! Le garçon ne croit pas la vieille l'histoire créée avec art par sa chère vieille mère!"

"Si il a arrachée ton oreille en la mordant" avança-til prudemment. "Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il n'a mordu que le coin supérieur?"

"Parcequ'il avait une petite bouche!" répondit-elle promptement.

"Alors pourquoi tu ne l'a pas faite repousser?" lança-t-il.

"Je suis allergique au dragonbane." répondit-elle avec légèreté. "Ils avaient dut m'en donner pour arrêter le poison mais m'en donner suffisament pour faire repousser l'oreille m'aurait tuée."

Brie resta silencieux quelque instant, considérant son histoire. Finalement il décida de lui laisser une dernière chance à dire la véritable histoire.

"Comment Oncle Shay a-t-il survécu lorsque Grand-Père et Grand-Mère l'on découvert?"

Rai éclata de rire, elle n'avait pas de répose pour celle-là.

L'Auditorium de Salem était grand.

_Presque aussi grand que la Salle de Bal dans la maison d'Oncle Shay._ Nota Brie avec émerveillement.

Comme le reste de l'école, il y avait des fenètres, des pilliers, et beaucoup plus de blanc que nécessaire. Une longue table se tenait à l'opposé de l'entrée et était partiellement occupée. Elle était surèlevée de quelques marches, et Brie l'identifia comme le lieu où les grandes personnes s'installaient.

Mama le conduit en heut des marches et selectionna une place. A sa gauche, se tenait un homme plus âgé avec une barbe blanche (_Beurk! Encore du blanc!_) et une robe bleue. (Enfin, pas vraiment une robe mais Brie n'était pas vraiment sûr d'approuver ces espèces de robes que les garçons étaient sensés porter.). Brie s'installa sur le siège à sa droite tout en continuant son inspection silencieuse.

La pièce était décorée de plusieurs tables rondes dôtés de quatre à quatorze chaises. Elles était vides pour le moment mais elles étaient dressées, et Brie jugea que c'était là que les enfants s'installeraient.

C'était logique, décida-t-il en approuvant la dispostion. (Bien sûr il n'appréciait pas vraiment les nappes blanches, les chaises blanches, les assiettes de porcelaine blanches... la liste continuait. Ces gens avaient vraiment besoin d'un peu d'imagination.)

"Miss Rai, bienvenue." accueilla le vieille homme alors que sa mère s'asseyait avec grâce.

"Merci Malcom. J'espère que rien de trop extravageant n'est arrivé durant mon absence ?"

Le vieil homme, Malcom? Eu un petit rire fatigué.

"Vos fauteurs de trouble ne se sont pas fait remarquer, ne vous inquiétez pas. Quelqu'un a fait peur à Samantha, mais je ne pense pas que c'était l'un des votres. C'était trop baclé, vos voyous sont meilleurs pour couvrir leurs traces."

Il y eu un autre rire fatigué alors que l'homme tapotait la main de Rai.

"Hmmm." fut tout ce que fit Mama.

"Je vois que vous avez enmené un autre petit."

Malcom sourit se penchant pour regarder Brie. Brie le regarda avec des yeux vert curieux, et les sourcils broussailleux de l'homme se levèrent de surprise.

"Et qui peux-tu bien être?" demanda-t-il.

Après un regard rapide vers sa mère pour demander l'autorisation, Brie fit petit sourire au vieil homme.

"Gabriel Rueben-Amrit Mal-Théa."

"Difficile à porter celui-là." Le vieil homme lui sourit gentillement. "Est-ce que tu aimes Salem pour le moment?"

"C'est très clair." Brie répondit avec honnêteté.

Il avait depuis longtemps maitrisé l'art de dire des choses gentilles lorsqu'il en pensait des méchantes et pourtant réussir à dire la stricte vérité. Après tout quoi que ce soit d'autre risquait de lui apporter... Enfin, mieux valait ne pas y penser pour le moment.

L'homme rit, frappent sa cuisse. Brie trouva son comportement bien étrange mais ne commenta pas. L'hilarité de l'homme prit fin et le reprit son inspection de Brie avec bienveillance.

"Tu t'y habitueras mon garçon. Sans aucun doute, tu feras des bétises dans une semaine. Tu tiens de ta mère."

Brie baissa la tête, se cachant derrière un rideau de boucles foncées.

Il ressemblait à Mama.

D'autres gens voyaient qu'il ressemblait à Mama!

Ses nouvelles mains de couleur brune dorée jouèrent avec le bas de sa chemise alors que ses yeux vert brillants étincellèrent avec quelque chose entre le bonheur et les larmes.

_C'est un rêve. Souviens toi que ce n'est qu'un rêve et tout ira bien!_

D'une façon cette pensée ne le réconfortait plus autant.


	5. Conflits

Chapitre 5 : Conflits

La première semaine de classe passa sans même que Brie ne s'en rende compte. Il passait le plus clir de son temps dans l'espace familier du cercle des professeurs et il avait appris à connaitre la plupart d'entre eux. La plupart semblait l'apprécier ce qu'il trouvait étrange mais agréable.

Malcom ou Professeur Whitehorn comme l'appelait les élèves était de loin son préféré. Le vieil homme enseignait l'Histoire de la Magie, ce que Brie trouvait fascinant. Malcom semblait apprécier d'avoir quelqu'un accroché à chacune de ses paroles et passait de nombreuses heures à raconter au jeune garçon d'épiques histoires au sujet de sorciers et de sorcières ou d'évènements historiques. Les batailles étaient les préférées de Brie. Lui et Malcom s'installaient souvent avec les soldats de plomb de Brie et en rejouaient certaines, pour le grand plaisir des deux garçons.

Le professeur Stéphanie Locke enseignait l'astronomie et promis à Brie qu'elle l'emmènerait un soir pour une leçon en cachette de sa mère lorsque celle-ci serait occupée. Elle avait regardé des deux côtés avant de dire cela et semblait penser que c'était une chose merveilleuse de passer derrière le dos de Saraï Mal Théa.

Le professeur d'Herbologie Tierra Yewande, avait été ravie d'apprendre que Brie avait une petite expérience des plantes et avait promptement décidé de se l'approprier pour une leçon dans les serres deux fois par semaines. Là, elle lui racontait des histoires sur son enfance en Afrique entrecoupées d'explications très intéressantes sur ses plantes bien-aimées.

Klaus Sullivan était le professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques et appréciait beaucoup la mère de Brie car les créatures dangereuses étaient l'un de ses passe-temps. Il n'accordait que très peu de temps aux enfants et ce que Brie savait il le tenait des discussions entre sa mère et lui.

Le professeur Rose Stevens enseignait les soins médicaux et était le médecin de l'école. Brie découvrit rapidement qu'elle était un puits d'informations concernant le séjour d'Ami à l'école.

« Ta sœur hantait l'infirmerie. » lui dit un jour Rose. « J'ai débuté pensant avoir une toute petite ombre. Elle était talentueuse néanmoins. Entend mes paroles, cette fille sera un jour un Médicomage de premier ordre. »

Tout les professeurs ne l'appréciaient pourtant pas tous.

Brie appris rapidement à éviter le professeur Cyrus Melville qui enseignait la divination et était convaincue qu'une sombre prophétie suivit Gabriel. Il était également sûr que Gabriel n'était pas le vrai nom de Brie et ne l'appelait pas autrement que « garçon ».

Gabriel appris également à éviter le directeur de l'école qui avait mauvais caractères et quelque chose contre Saraï.

Chaque professeur avait d'autres histoires à raconter et Brie avait des difficultés à faire le tri entre toutes les informations qu'il recevaient chaque jour. Il avait été invité à prendre part à de nombreuses leçons et il était presque près à quitter le territoire familier.

Lundi, c'était décidé, il irait dans la classe de Malcom.

« Alors tu es le gamin de Mal Théa. » le ton de la personne qui parlait était doux et légèrement curieux et manquait de quelque malice.

Brie regarda timidement le quatrième année. Le garçon était grand et mince, ses cheveux étaient châtains, ses yeux d'un gris inquisiteurs et portait des lunettes rectangulaires. Comme tout dans l'école l'uniforme des élèves était blanc et la garçon portant le rebord brun de la tour sud. Il ne semblait pas du tout surpris de voir Brie assis dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie.

« Oui. » répondit Brie en copiant le ton doux du garçon avec soin et gagnant un sourire pour ses efforts. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Audric »se présenta le garçon en posant ses livres sur la table avec un thunk. « Audric Sinclaire. »

L'ami spécial d'Ami déduisit Brie soudain intéressé.

« Gabriel » répondit Brie, ses yeux verts complètement fixés sur le garçon. « Mais tu le savais. »

Audric lui sourit en continuant de placer ses affaires scolaires sur la table.

« Ouais. » répondit-il avec amabilité. « L'Asile te plaît pour le moment ? »

Cela pris un moment à Brie pour comprendre qu'il parlait de l'Académie et il eut un petit rire.

« C'est trop blanc. » confia-t-il à son nouveau compagnon. « et si ennuyeux ! Est-ce que vous n'oubliez jamais ce qu'est une couleur ? » demanda-t-il avec innocence, gagnant un rire surpris.

« C'est ce à quoi sert le FA, gamin ! »

Audric sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux de Brie. Brie sursauta avec automatisme et cela lui pris un moment pour canaliser le sursaut d'adrénaline qui l'avait parcouru. Audric retira sa main avec un sourcil haussé, l'air légèrement inquiet. Il ne fit néanmoins pas de commentaire ce pour quoi le garçon de six ans lui fut gré.

« Le FA? » demanda Brie après un moment.

« Les Farceurs Anonymes » répondit Audric avec un sourire en coin en se penchant vers lui avec un air de conspirateur. « C'est un secret public très bien gardé. Nous pensons que ta mère est celle qui l'a fondé, la chauve-souris folle. »

C'était dit avec affection, alors Bris ne s'en offusqua pas. A la place il indiqua à Audric de continuer.

« C'est comme…le crime autorisé mais avec des farces. Ils en ont fait de très sophistiquées au fil des années, et ils sont très doués pour ne pas se faire prendre. »

Les yeux du garçon brillaient, l'invitant à partager son excitation amusée.

« Fais-tu partie du FA ? » demanda Brie, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« Non » Audric secoua la tête l'air légèrement déprimé. « Je suis trop studieux pour eux. Mais j'ai fais des recherches pour la cause. » ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

Brie allait demander quel type de recherches lorsque un toussotement se fit entendre de l'avant de la classe. Les élèves se turent et Malcom commença la leçon. Rapidement Brie oublia tout des Farces plongé dans la fascinante histoire des pèlerinages magiques en Amérique.

UN MOIS PLUS TARD

Brie regarda tout autour de l'Auditorium avec ravissement.

C'était _coloré !_

Quelqu'un avait poussées les quatre tables vers les points cardinaux et leur avait donné un code couleur. Brun pour la Tour Sud, Gris foncé pour la Tour Nord, Indigo pour la Tour Est et Turquoise pour la Tour Ouest. Chaque table était entourée d'un rempart avec un pont-levis, des catapultes et tout et tout.

Même la Table des Professeurs avait été remplacée par une tour de siège qui gardait sa couleur blanche. Le reste de l'Auditorium avait été enchanté pour ressembler à un grand pré herbeux.

Autour de lui les élèves discutaient avec excitation et quelques uns des plus hardis avaient déjà pris place dans leurs forteresses colorées et semblaient tenir des conseils de guerre. Sa mère semblait très satisfaite et un certain nombre de professeurs lui lançaient des regards exaspérés.

« Professeur Mal Théa. » commença le directeur sur un ton désapprobateur, le visage plein de colère. « Je me dois de protester ! »

« Protestez autant que vous voulez. » répondit Saraï avec désinvolture en ouvrant les bras. « Ce n'est pas mon œuvre! Vous avez ma parole ! »

Sifflant de colère, l'homme tourna sur lui-même et tenta d'attirer l'attention des élèves.

Cela ne devait pas se faire.

Ils avaient tous pris possession de leur château et avaient finis leurs conseils de guerre. Le premier jet de purée de pommes de terre vola gracieusement dans les airs et s'abattit contre et à l'intérieur des défenses de la Tour Nord. La Tour Sud acclama sa bonne visée et la Tour Nord rugit en une aimable protestation.

La nourriture volait partout dans la salle, lancée par les machines de guerre métamorphosées. La plupart des professeurs avaient fait une retraite prudente dans leur tour blanche, et Rai tentait de convaincre Malcom et Klaus de retourner le feu. Avec sa mère ainsi occupée, Brie réussit à s'échapper.

Se faufiler au travers du champ de bataille fut plus facile qu'il ne le pensait et Brie escalada le mur de la Tour Sud. Audric le salua depuis sa position derrière une catapulte ce qui fut remarquer par… et bien « Le Commandant en Chef des Forces Brunes » semblait être un bon titre dans l'esprit de l'enfant.

Le septième année fit avec plaisir de Brie leur « Agent en Chef des Renseignements » (Audric dut lui expliquer que cela signifiait « notre seul espion ») et l'envoya vers la Tour Nord. Le temps que Brie revienne, la Tour de siège des professeurs avait débutée l'offensive et le directeur était au bord de l'apoplexie.

La Guerre des Tour pris fin alors que toutes étaient victorieuses (sauf le directeur Sprauer, qui s'était finalement retiré rouge de colère, et couvert de nourriture). Cela avait été la plus grande bataille de nourriture de toute l'histoire de l'école et tous firent trois hourrah pour le FA lorsque tout fut fini.

En punition l'ensemble des élèves dut aider à nettoyer. L'ambiance était très relaxé et amicale même si l'excitation de la bataille se faisait toujours sentir. Après que la dernière chaise fut remise à sa place, les enfants eurent droit à un sermon en bonne et due forme.

Assis à côté de sa mère, Brie l'ignora en faveur de l'observation des élèves.

Ils semblaient s'intéresser à la leçon à peu près autant que lui, ce qui était pas du tout. Bien que aucun n'osait briser le silence, ils rendaient leur inintérêt évident car un certain nombre d'entre eux s'endormaient sur l'épaule de leur voisin.

« Lorsque je trouverais qui est responsable de ceci…. »fini le directeur en laissant traîner la fin pensant utiliser un ton menaçant.

« SHRI L'A FAIT ! » vint la vigoureuse et collective réponse des élèves, faisant sursauter Brie avec un petit cri de surprise et il se tourna sur sa chaise pour fixer sa mère du regard alors que celle-ci souriait.

Elle posait un doigt sur ses lèvres et il ne dit rien.

De colère le directeur renvoya tout le monde en ajoutant que le couvre-feux était avancé d'une heure pour les trois semaines suivantes. Comme la punition précédente ceci ne sembla pas déranger les élèves tant que ça car ils retournèrent dans leur tour en discutant avec agitation.

« Shri l'a fait ? » demanda curieusement Brie alors que sa mère et Malcom retournaient ensemble dans le cercle des professeurs.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard au dessus de sa tête.

« L'esprit frappeur non-existant qui vit dans le château. » l'informa Rai avec un grand sourire.

« L'esprit-frappeur qui n'existe pas réellement ici. » clarifia Malcom devant le regard d'incompréhension de Brie. « Les élèves ont commencé à blâmer « Shri » pour toutes les farces il y a des années…. A peu près lorsque ta maman est arrivée au château en fait. » il lança un regard sec à Rai. « C'est devenu une réponse standard maintenant. Même moi je suis à moitié convaincu qu'il y a vraiment un esprit-frappeur qui se cache quelque part. » sourit-il.

Avec un au revoir joyeux, le vieil homme entra dans ses quartiers.

DEUX MOIS PLUS TARD

Rai regardait son petit garçon pleurer et trembler dans son sommeil avec tristesse. Cela empirait depuis des mois, et même ses douces berceuses n'éloignaient plus les terreurs nocturnes.

Hier son fils avait eu une attaque de panique lorsque le garçon Sinclaire l'avait serré dans ses bras.

La semaine précédente il avait fuit la salle d'Histoire de la Magie lorsque deux élèves avaient commencé à se disputer, et avait disparut pendant six heures. Elle l'avait finalement retrouvé recroquevillé dans un coin d'un couloir désert se balançant et murmurant sur lui-même. Cela lui avait pris une demi-heure pour le calmer et le faire venir dans ses bras.

Qu'y aurait-il après ?

Il avait déjà subit tant de choses…. Vishnu la protège, Rueben avait déjà subit _tant_ de choses. Ce n'était pas juste que cela lui arrive aussi.

Quel horrible crime avait-il commis dans une vie antérieure pour avoir un si mauvais karma ?

Empêchant brutalement ses pensées de suivre cette voie, elle commença à chanter une vieille berceuse indienne en caressant les boucles trempées de sueur de son fils tentant de la réconforter. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Une larme unique coula silencieusement le long de sa joue.

« Prends soin de lui Shay. S'il-te-plaît. »

Le visage de Rai était marqué par une douleur enfuie, et c'est tout ce que son frère surprotecteur pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus la lâcher.

« Bien sûr petite sœur » la rassura-t-il en serrant la main de son neveu hébété. « Comme si il était à moi. »

« Merci »

Elle le regarda prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras, le serrant doucement. Ayant pris une potion calmante le petit garçon ne protesta pas.

« Je ferais de lui un soldat. » dit il en touchant la joue dorée de l'enfant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un soldat. » dit-elle d'une voie lointaine, son attention focalisée sur le garçonnet. « J'ai besoin d'un fils dont le cœur est entier. Ne le brise pas Shay. Il est déjà brisé. Repars le et mène le en sécurité. »

« Tu en as ma parole, sœur. »

Avec un dernier hochement de tête grave, il se tourna, son précieux fardeau serré dans les bras.

AVANCEE RAPIDE DANS LE TEMPS ET L'ESPACE

(rejoins la période des livres)

Quirell regarda le miroir de façon vénémeuse.

Où était la pierre ?

Elle devait être là quelque part, mais de part sa vie il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment la sortir de là. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et son Seigneur était de plus en plus en colère contre lui. Il y avait une sensation de brulure à l'arrière de son crâne- Lord Voldemort s'impatientait.

Avec un juron désespéré Quirell s'en pris au miroir, frappant le cadre dans sa frustration. La miroir trembla puis tomba, se brisant en un millier de morceaux, laissant l'hôte de Voldemort le regarder avec mortification.

La Pierre Philosophale n'apparut pas au milieu des fragments de ce qui fut le miroir magique le plus puissant du monde. Quirell eu deux respirations pour saisir l'énormité de son échec avant que la colère de Lord Voldemort ne l'embrase.

L'esprit du mage des ténèbres fuit la pièce, murmurant et sifflant de colère face à l'échec de son serviteur le moins méritant. Il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de reconquérir la vie que ce sale moutard de Potter lui avait volée.

Dumbledore regarda avec tristesse le corps de son Professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il s'était passé. Soupirant lourdement, Dumbledore fini le processus de crémation, méditant jusqu'à ce que toutes les cendres se soient envolées.

Le Mage des Ténèbres était de nouveau en mouvement. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…. Il devait trouver Harry Potter.

Lucius regarda son homologue français avec haine. Il haïssait lorsque l'autre homme avait raison. Le paquet emballé changea de mains, et le patriarche Malfoy s'éloigna d'un pas décidé, plus léger d'un journal.

Shay caressa le journal avec affection en s'éloignant du blond. Tout c'était bien passé. Bien mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré, vraiment. Surement cela était-il dut au fait que Malfoy ignorait ce qu'était exactement ce qu'il avait en sa possession. Non…leur Lord n'aurait pas confié une telle information à quelque soit ses serviteurs. Seules des recherches soigneuses avaient permis le Français de le découvrir.

Akshay Lord Mal Théa cacha l'horcrux au plus profond de son manoir là où le sphinx de sa sœur de promenait en liberté.

Lorsque Gabriel aurait pris en maturité, Shay eut un sourire sournois, ils seraient près.

Son neveu, Le Survivant.

Son neveu qui vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Son merveilleux neveu qui aiderait Akshay Lord Mal Théa à prendre cette place.

Remus regarda avec tristesse les visages des troisièmes années.

Harry devrait être là.

Harry devrait être dans cette classe, assis avec ses amis Gryffondor. A la place, le garçon auquel il considérait depuis longtemps comme son filleul honoraire avait disparut, et était présumé mort.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire ça, malgré tout.

Dumbledore ne le pensait certainement pas en tout cas.

Harry était vivant…. Quelque part.

Ils devaient juste le trouver…. De préférence avant Sirius Black.

Le sourire de Sirius était figé pendant que le ministre s'excusait publiquement de treize d'emprisonnement non mérité. Qui qui ait dit « Les morts ne racontent pas d'histoires » n'a visiblement jamais été présenté au monde de la sorcellerie, car le corps de Peter fit un très bon travail pour innocenter son ex-ami.

Il reçut une indemnisation pour son emprisonnement ainsi que l'Ordre de Merlin 3ème Classe. Il ne fut pas impressionné.

Alors que Lunard le conduisait hors du ministère, il ne put s'empêcher de demander, encore une fois, où était son filleul. Le silence pesant commençait à le fatiguer.

« Il est parti. » admis finalement Lunard alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la demeure des Black. « Il a disparut depuis des années, Sirius. »

Pour la première fois depuis son évasion, Sirius Black pleura.

Le Tournois des Trois sorciers se passa sans encombre. Cédric Diggory présenta fièrement la Coupe devant les masses assemblées qui l'acclamaient. Même les étudiants des autres écoles applaudissaient à toutes rompre. La dernière tâche avait été fascinante à regarder alors que les champions faisaient la course vers le centre du labyrinthe.

A la fin, Fleur faillis gagner. Si Krum ne l'avait pas plaquée au sol par derrière, elle serait arrivée la première. Dans la chamaillerie qui suivie, Cédric parvint à se saisir de la Coupe juste sous leur nez. Cela avait été une course extrêmement serrée.

Durant l'été, les trois écoles décidèrent de mettre en place un programme d'échange qui leur bénéficierait mutuellement.

Les quatrièmes et sixièmes années auraient la possibilité de passer l'année dans l'une des écoles jumelées. Les termes du contrat furent acceptés et les échangent débutèrent au mois de septembre de la même année.

Les premiers invités à Poudlard furent les quatrièmes années Ivan Kholodov et Dominique Delrose ainsi que les sixièmes années Nadezhda Bykovsky et Jean-Pierre Fourcade. Ils furent répartis dans les Maisons pour la durée de leur séjour apprenant et enseignant les cultures et les idées de leurs pays.

Après le succès de ce premier échange, les élèves commencèrent une compétition afin de savoir qui aurait l'honneur de représenter leur école.

Pour la deuxième année Poudlard envoya Romilda Vane et Susan Bones à Beauxbatons et Daniel Chambers et Theodore Nott à Durmstrang.

En échange, les élèves de Poudlard furent rejoins par les quatrième années Nicolai Mozarov et Melisande Rousseau et les sixièmes années Annya Rzaev et Gabriel Mal Théa.


	6. note

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien l'attention de continuer chacune de mes traductions. Dès que j'aurai rendu mon mémoire et passés mes examens je m'y remettrais sérieusement !

Merci encore pour tout vos encouragements.

Marikili68.


End file.
